Dos veces con la misma piedra
by MaGe2.0
Summary: Bella casi lo había olvidado, llevaba una vida casi perfecta... pero "casi" no es suficiente y Edward no le dejará las cosas más fáciles...  Cuando no puedes dar marcha atrás pero tampoco seguir adelante, es cuando estas en riesgo de tropezar...
1. El pasado Regresa

_Nueva Historia, espero sea de su agrado... Si les gusta comenten, así podré saber si sigo adelante... y me darán muchas ganas de publicar más...!_

* * *

**°°¡El Pasado Regresa!°°**

Todo esto era muy injusto. Por fin mi corazón se abría de nuevo, por fin empezaba otra vez, por fin dejaba de sufrir y recibía alegre un nuevo amor, alguien que si me amaba, alguien que me respetaba, alguien que desde siempre me quiso y justo en este momento que me siento segura y lista para empezar de nuevo a amar… justo ahora… después de no sé cuánto tiempo, apareces así, sin más y mi corazón da un vuelco al verte otra vez. Mi rostro pierde aquella sonrisa que tenía convirtiéndola en un terrible gesto de dolor. Tu mirada penetra en mí haciendo uso de sus consabidos trucos y mi corazón como siempre vuelve a latir con fuerza, rápidamente. Ya presentía que esto pasaría, lo supe desde esta mañana cuando, después de soñar contigo por milésima vez, mi pecho se estrujaba provocando dolores horribles a mi alma. Volteas la vista después de hacerme añicos con la mirada y cómo ya lo sabía no te importa que mi vista se clave en ti con esa furia de dolor que me provocaste.  
Dime ¿Cómo fue que acabó todo esto? Recuérdame el descenso del amor por que por más que lo repaso no lo entiendo, hazlo y luego dame la fórmula del olvido siendo que a ti te funcionó tan bien.  
- ¿Bella? ¿Mi vida? ¿Estás bien? - Mike estaba a mi lado, pero como si no lo estuviera, mi boca lo único que podían soltar en esos momentos eran insultos, palabras de odio hacia ti ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser si provocaste tanto daño a mi corazón?  
Pero ahí seguías, como si nada, riendo con tus amigos, festejando tu regreso de Londres ¿Y yo? Frustrada, enojada y dolida por verte ahí, arruinándome la vida otra vez, pensando que hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras para siempre ahí donde tu vida debió ser mucho mejor que la mía.  
- ¿Bella? ¿Bella? – Angela me agitó del brazo fuertemente - ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó preocupada y antes de que pudiera regresar mi vista de dónde la mantenía fija ella se dio cuenta de lo mismo que yo, él había regresado.  
- Te perdiste mi amor ¿Qué pasó? – pero Mike no se había dado cuenta, algo que pensé que era lo mejor.  
- Nada, me dio un dolor de cabeza, ¿Me llevas a casa?  
- Claro ¿Tan mal te sientes? ¿No piensas ir esta noche?  
- Sí, claro que voy, sólo quiero descansar un rato – dije apenas con media sonrisa pero no tenía ganas ni de hablar - ¿Vienes Angela?  
- Claro – mi amiga estaba preocupada, o por lo menos sabía muy bien lo que me pasaba.  
El viaje de regreso a casa fue lo peor, no sabía que decir, Mike intentaba hacerme hablar pero yo no podía, apenas y lo escuchaba, su voz era un murmullo ¿Por qué había regresado? ¿Qué no decían que le iba muy bien allá en Londres? Se hubiera quedado en todo caso, aquí nadie lo quería, yo no lo quería.  
- Bella llegamos – la voz de Angela volvió a traerme a la realidad, estábamos frente a mi casa.  
- ¿Segura quieres ir? Podemos dejar pasar esta fiesta, ya habrá otras – me dijo Mike preocupado.  
- Si, pasa a las ocho como quedamos ¿Esta bien? – pedí y me acerqué para darle un beso rápido antes de salir de auto. Angela ya estaba en la puerta de mi casa y Lupita, la señora de confianza de la familia, abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar.  
- Ok, te veo al rato entonces – Mike estaba confundido, claro que lo estaba, nunca lo había tratado así, tan indiferente, estaba por dar media vuelta cuando me habló de nuevo – Bella...  
- ¿Sí?  
- Te amo – me dijo antes de que yo asintiera y entrara a la casa,  
Lupita ya tenía la comida preparada, mis padres estaban de viaje, algo muy común en ellos, pero la comida siempre estaba lista para mí.  
- ¿Comemos? – me preguntó Angela  
- Come tu, yo… yo no tengo hambre – contesté subiendo a mi habitación  
- Bella – me llamó Angela subiendo conmigo en silencio.  
Ni siquiera me molesté en saludar a ninguno de los criados, pero es que me sentía completamente vacía por dentro.  
Llegué a mi habitación por fin, parecieron eternos los escalones hasta ahí y echándome en el sofá más próximo abracé la almohada y empecé a llorar como tenía años de no hacerlo.  
- Bella – me dijo Angela con preocupación  
- ¿Por qué regreso Angela? Debió quedarse allá – le dije sollozando - ¿Lo viste? Está como si nada hubiera pasado. Su mirada sostuvo la mía como si apenas y nos conociéramos  
- Tienes que seguir adelante, ya sabías que algún día tendría que regresar  
- Sí pero… - me llevé las manos al cabello recogido, incluso la cola de caballo que llevaba empezaba a molestarme – Ojalá se hubiera quedado allá.  
- Probablemente Mike tenga razón y no debas salir hoy – propuso.  
- No Angela, hoy más que nunca quiero salir, divertirme, él está aquí, feliz de la vida y yo también puedo hacerlo, no voy a volver a echar a perder mi vida por culpa de él – dije severa.  
Hoy en la noche era la fiesta de los alumnos que se graduaban de la facultad de Comunicación, Filosofía y Psicología, "Se armará en grande" decían los pronósticos, estábamos a sólo unos días de las verdaderas graduaciones pero para nosotros las que más contaban eran estas, las que organizábamos por nuestra cuenta, en la que los padres no iban ni estaban al pendiente. Pronto seríamos profesionista con título y todo pero mientras tanto seguíamos siendo universitarios y como tales nos divertiríamos como pocas veces en la vida se puede disfrutar.

Justo hoy empezaban las fiestas, la próxima semana sería la de los estudiantes de Criminología y Criminalística, Derecho y Administración, dentro de quince días la de Relaciones Internacionales, Economía, Comercio Internacional e Ingenierías, luego Medicina, Enfermería y Estomatología para terminar con nosotros, los de las facultades más referentes al arte: los de danza moderna y clásica, literatura y letras, pintura, músicos, escultores y por supuesto los de drama. Pero ahora poco importaba siendo que él había regresado.  
- Entonces pongámonos guapas porque la fiesta es dentro de tres horas y aún tenemos que comer.  
- No quiero  
- No voy a dejarte desmayar Isabella así que voy por las bandejas y comemos – me regañó, lo hacía a menudo pero casi siempre nos reíamos después, esta vez no tenía ganas de hacerlo.  
Fueron de las tres horas más cortas de mi vida y a la misma vez más largas, quería irme ya, llegar a la fiesta, divertirme, tomar hasta el punto de perder la conciencia, bailar hasta que mis piernas no pudieran moverse más, quería olvidarlo a él, olvidarlo todo.  
Mike llegó puntual, como siempre y muy guapo vestido con su pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca de manga corta, me esperaba con una sonrisa y como para entonces ya llevaba dos copas encima pude siquiera sonreírle con un poco más de lo que en realidad me gustaría.  
- Eric pasará por mí, no debe tardar, lo esperaré – nos dijo Angela pero eso no me parecía  
- Te esperamos – vi a Mike suplicándole que me apoyara en esto y como siempre así lo hizo.  
El novio de Angela no tardó mucho en llegar, por suerte porque ya quería llegar a la fiesta  
- ¿Te dije que te ves preciosa?  
- No, no los has hecho.  
- Pues te ves preciosa – me sonrió, aproveché el alto para besarlo, me sonrió – Me alegra que te sientas mejor – me dijo cuando terminamos sin aliento y por suerte antes de que marcara verde el semáforo.  
Me limité a acomodarme en mi asiento y ver por la ventana, no quería hablar de tema.  
El lugar de reunión no estaba tan lejos, era uno de los más grandes para que cupiera toda la gente que estaba invitada y, por supuesto, también de los más solicitados por su buen ambiente. Había muchas personas cuando llegamos, unas esperando a otras, otras más simplemente por no querer entrar aún. Mike estacionó el auto ahí donde el ballet parking estaba para recibirlo, bajó del auto, le dio las llaves al hombre y me ayudó a bajar a mí. Sonreí por el sólo hecho de saber lo bien que me la pasaría, nadie iba a privarme de eso.  
- Bella – me habló Angela cuando estaba a mi lado.  
- ¿Qué? – pero no pudo contestarme porque Mike ya me estaba jalando hacia dentro y yo no puse resistencia alguna.  
El ambiente de verdad era bueno, eran apenas las ocho y media pero ya había mucha gente ¿Y cómo no si todo el mundo estaba invitado a estas fiestas de fin de año? La música sonaba alta como en cualquier antro de la ciudad un viernes o sábado por la noche.  
- Allá - me gritó Mike para que lo escuchara y pronto estuvimos con todos nuestros amigos. Angela vino detrás nuestro pero como era de esperarse la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaría con los amigos de su novio.  
- Angela… - le hablé cuando pensé en los amigos de su novio - ¿Qué ibas a decirme?  
- Que Edward está aquí – el aire se me fue, el estómago se me revolvió, la cabeza empezó a dolerme – Me lo dijo Eric cuando veníamos de camino.  
Asentí pero eso no quería decir que estuviera bien sino todo lo contrario.  
- Bailemos – me dijo Mike llevándome a la pista que no estaba del todo llena todavía, por lo regular todos necesitaban unas copas para empezar a bailar y eso precisamente es lo que no todos tenían.  
Empezamos a bailar, la verdad yo sin muchos ánimos, no quería alzar la mirada para encontrarme con la suya ni con la de nadie y sin embargo necesitaba verlo, necesitaba ver su rostro.  
- ¡Vamos Bella! – me dijo Mike insistente al moverse al ritmo de la música, me hizo sonreír, lo cierto era que lo intentaba pero no bailaba muy bien que digamos, tal vez por eso fue que estudió Derecho.  
Angela se acercó junto con otras dos amigas y sus parejas y fue cuando me animé un poco más pero no del todo. Sentía miradas de todos lados ¿Alguna de esas miradas será de él? Hace mucho la reconocía pero hoy, después de casi cuatro años sin verlo, ya era más difícil hacerlo.  
No sé qué música era, sólo intentaba bailarla al ritmo, pero no lo encontraba pese a que Angela estaba siendo mi guía.  
- ¿Te sientes bien? – me preguntó Mike preocupado  
- Sí… sólo, voy a tomar algo ¿Sí?  
- ¿Te acompaño?  
- No, quédate – le sonreí poniéndole la mano en el pecho para retenerlo. Su mirada me hizo tener el impulso de besarlo y así lo hice.  
Nos besamos por largo rato, pero por alguna razón el beso no fue como me hubiera gustado, no lo sentí como sentía…

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de apartar ese pensamiento. Le sonreí y me fui hacia el bar  
- Un Martini - le pedí al barman que estaba ahí. Varias chicas amontonadas para verlo preparar bebidas se gritaban unas con otras o al chico para animarlo.  
Me di la vuelta dándole la espalda al chico que no me interesaba y ver a mi novio siendo avergonzado por los pasos de Laura, una chica de la facultad de Danza Moderna, medio sonreí.  
El lugar era grande, si éramos optimistas no tenía ni que topármelo, la pista pronto se llenaría y ni quién se diera cuenta de nosotros, pero mientras eso sucedía yo me alejaría de ese lugar lo más que pudiera. El show del barman era una buena escusa y además con todas las chicas amontonadas sería fácil perderme de vista. Llevé mi mano al cabello, algo que acostumbraba hacer para acomodarlo o más bien desacomodarlo, como era mi costumbre cuando lo llevaba suelto como esta vez.  
- Aquí tienes – una voz varonil me habló, era el chico de las bebidas que me daba el Martini con una sonrisa coqueta, lo miré por primera vez, era guapo, nada mal si me lo preguntan, me guiñó un ojo y sonreí pero casi de inmediato el chico hizo una mueca de disgusto y se fue. No le di importancia, no la tenía.  
Pedir la bebida no era lo mismo que tenerla entre las manos, sabía que si tomaba demasiado acabaría mal y tampoco quería hacer el ridículo. Saque un cigarrillo de mi bolso, era más fácil fumar aunque no me gustaba del todo, me ponía muy nerviosa cuando lo hacía pero tenía que estarlo todavía más para tomar un cigarrillo de mi bolso y en ese momento lo estaba. Lo puse en mi boca mientras buscaba fuego pero antes de lograr localizarlo alguien por detrás ya había ofrecido su encendedor  
- Gracias – dije antes de prender el cigarrillo, centré mi atención al encendedor. Era plateado con unas iniciales en dorado E.C.  
Un escalofrío me recorrió completa cuando reconocí ese diseño, esa E C, Edward Cullen…  
- No sabía que fumaras… ni que tomaras – su voz me lo comprobó por si el encendedor único en su clase no hubiera sido suficiente  
- Las personas aprenden a hacer cosas que jamás se imaginaron – dije tratando de contener mis nervios pero ni siquiera pude verlo a la cara  
- Me alegra volver a verte - me dijo después de un rato cuando mi cigarrillo delataba el temblor de mis manos y tuve que dejarlo por la copa de Martini.  
Me levanté de mi asiento, lo miré por primera vez de frente después de cuatro años y dije severa "Lamento no decir lo mismo" – hice aplomo de valentía y me fui de ahí sin voltear siquiera

Regresé a la pista, un poco más llena pero no del todo.  
- Quiero irme – le pedí a Mike.  
- Pero… si acabamos de llegar – me dijo desconcertado.  
- ¿Me llevas o me voy sola? – dije con una frialdad que ni yo conocía.  
- Te llevo, claro está – me dijo yendo por sus cosas y nos dirigimos hacia la salida.  
- Pero… ¿Tan temprano? No son ni las diez – Jessica estaba entrando al antro.  
- Me siento mal – me excusé – Pero Mike regresa después de irme a dejar.  
- En ese caso los acompaño, no sea que no cumplas y prometiste bailar conmigo – dijo la chica amiga de los dos y sonreí, no quería que Mike se perdiera de una fiesta por mi culpa, o en todo caso por culpa de él, y que Jessica nos acompañara aseguraba su regreso.  
Mike se quejó un poco pero por fin lo convencimos y los tres regresamos a mi casa.  
- Hasta luego – me despedí de ella, que con una sonrisa se pasaba hacia el asiento copiloto.  
- ¿Segura que no quieres que regrese? Tus papas no están en casa y me preocupa que estés sola.  
- Voy a estar bien, diviértete en la fiesta y por favor no se te ocurra regresar.  
- No me gusta que estés sola.  
- No estaré sola, Lupita y todos los criados están dentro.  
- Igual… – no lo dejé continuar, le puse en un dedo en los labios antes de acercarme a besarlo para que dejara de protestar.  
Entré a mi casa antes de que pudiera decir más, no tenía ganas de estar con nadie, quería estar sola, completamente sola, aunque en el fondo, sabía que ya lo estaba.  
Me eché en el sillón de la sala, rendida emocionalmente, sólo habían sido unas palabras pero parecía que una bomba hubiera estallado dentro de mí.  
- ¿Estás bien niña? – la voz de Lupita me sobresaltó  
- Sí ¿Qué haces despierta? Vete a dormir – le pedí  
- ¿No piensa salir otra vez?  
- No Lupita, me quedaré en casa  
- ¿Se le ofrece algo niña?  
- Estaré bien, vete a dormir – le pedí otra vez.  
Lupita tenía cerca de los cincuenta años y sin embargo siempre estaba activa, era algo así como mi nana, me cuidaba siempre que mamá no estaba en casa y yo la quería mucho.  
Desesperada y con ganas de que el alcohol me ayudara a olvidar fui a la pequeña cantina donde papá guardaba sus mejores vinos. Yo no tomaba en realidad pero hoy tenía ganas de perder la conciencia.  
Me serví la primera copa y empecé a llorar mientras recordaba.

_Habíamos sido felices, lo amaba como sólo se puede amar una sola vez en la vida. Teníamos apenas 17 y 18 años, estábamos por terminar la preparatoria y no podía haber mayor alegría en mi corazón  
- Te amo – le repetí por millonésima vez.  
- Y yo a ti – me sonrió para besarme de nuevo.  
Sus besos eran esa droga que se te suministra a diario y de la cual no quieres alejarte jamás.  
Vivimos juntos tantas cosas, disfrutamos y nos enseñamos tanto el uno al otro…__  
_  
El timbre sonó y me distrajo de mis pensamientos, seguramente era Mike que no hizo caso mi petición y había regresado ¿Cómo decirle que se fuera sin decirle el por qué de que me sintiera tan mal? Y encima de todo estaba tomando, no me creería lo del dolor de cabeza o algo por el estilo.  
- Te dije que… - empecé pero me quedé muda al ver al hombre frente a mi puerta - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Me dijeron que te habías sentido mal y vine a ver si necesitabas algo.  
- Pues no, no necesito nada, ya puedes irte – dije seria a punto de cerrar la puerta.  
- No me dejarás aquí a fuera en plena noche ¿O sí?  
- No sé porque estás aquí, tendré que decirle a Julián que no deje pasar a extraños a la casa.  
- Julián me conoce muy bien, no soy un extraño.  
- Entonces tendré que decirle que no te deje pasar y punto.  
- Quiero hablar contigo.  
- Mira que irónico, yo si tengo que hablar contigo cuando quieres pero cuando yo quise hacerlo ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste? Ah, sí: No tengo tiempo  
- Escúchame Bella…  
- ¡No, no quiero, no tengo por qué! Déjame en paz – le cerré la puerta en la cara para sentarme en el suelo a llorar. Abracé mis piernas completamente dolida.

_Aquella noche mis padres estaban de viaje, nosotros íbamos a salir a cenar, era nuestro aniversario, cumplimos año y medio de novios ya.  
- Adiós Julián – nos despedimos del policía que cuidaba la reja de mi casa.  
- Que les vaya bien – nos sonrió.  
- Te tengo una sorpresa – me dijo sosteniendo mi mano pero con la mirada atenta en la carretera - ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué sorpresa?  
- Si te digo ya no es sorpresa Bella – sonrió e hice puchero.  
- Después de cenar.  
- ¿Hasta después de cenar? Es mucho tiempo – me quejé.  
- Tendrás que comer rápido.  
- ¿No me piensas decir? – pedí.  
- No.  
- ¿Y si te convenzo? – me acerqué a él hasta darle un beso en la mejilla, sonrió de esa manera que me gustaba tanto.  
- No Bella, de verdad tienes que empezar a ser paciente.  
- No me gusta serlo – fui sincera mientras le besaba la oreja.  
- Bella – se quejó – Me estas desconcentrando.  
Me senté con los brazos cruzados simulando enojo y frenó en el rojo.  
- Vamos niña linda – se acercó a mí para besarme pero me hice a un lado ¿No me vas a dar un beso?  
- No hasta que me digas cuál es mi sorpresa.  
- Pues no me beses entonces – avanzó y seguimos en silencio el resto del camino.  
Había veces que parecíamos niños, los dos enojándonos por cualquier cosa, nos dejábamos de hablar durante media hora máximo antes de que uno de los dos abrazara al otro y lo convenciera de dejar de pelear.  
- Edward – le hablé cuando no me fue soportable el silencio, no me hizo caso – Edward, no te enojes – le pedí.  
- No estoy enojado – me dijo serio.  
- Edward… te amo – le dije y eso sirvió para que soltara una sonrisa, lo abracé de inmediato.  
- Aún no me convence señorita – me dijo serio.  
- ¿Ah no?  
- No.  
- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer para convencerlo joven?  
Ya habíamos llegado al restaurante donde celebrábamos nuestros aniversarios bajó, el ballet parking me ayudó a bajar mi, le entregó las llaves y me abrazó en la entrada del lugar  
- Dame un beso y lo pensaré.  
- Te daré miles de besos – dije antes de besar sus labios y dejarme llevar al cielo al que me subía con sólo un roce.  
La cena fue como siempre, divertida porque con él nunca me aburría, me contaba de sus amigos, de alguna que otra aventura que habían vivido, de cómo se pelearon con otros chicos que no supieron perder un partido de beisbol y muchas otras cosas más.  
Fue una cena para recordar en serio, las luces que nos alumbraban eran las mismas que el mes pasado pero cada vez que las veía me sentía en mi propio cuento de hadas, la música suave nos relajaba al punto que se me había olvidado convencerlo de que me dijera cuál era mi sorpresa.  
Pagó la cuenta y salimos a recoger el auto pero no me llevó a mi casa sino a un hotel precioso.  
- Preparé una noche que sé que te gustará – yo pensaba hacer lo mismo sólo que en mi casa y no en un hotel.  
- ¿Tan seguros estas? – lo reté y me abrazó para darme un beso.  
Fue por la llave del cuarto y subimos por el elevador que agradecí vacío.  
- Te amo – le dije al besarlo apasionadamente.  
- Aún estamos en el elevador Bella – me sonrió besándome también.  
- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho mi fantasía? – sonreí besando su lóbulo.  
Rió bajito y me tomó en brazos antes de bajar del elevador.  
- El último piso – anunció.  
Amaba los últimos pisos, la suite más grande era precisamente esa, la del último piso.  
Entramos y me sorprendí de lo magnifico que se veía. Había velas por todo el pasillo que recorría hasta la recamara y miles de pétalos en el suelo, la cama tenía almohadones de plumas y era enorme.  
- Como nuestra primera vez – le dije pegando nuestras frentes.  
- Como nuestra primera vez – sonrió antes de conducirme a esa preciosa habitación.  
La cama también estaba llena de pétalos, las velas rodeaban la recamara, un aroma peculiar a vainilla inundaba toda la estancia.  
- Te amo – le recordé.  
- Te amo – me respondió llevándome hasta la cama.  
Esa no era nuestra primera noche juntos, pero la simulaba. Claro que ahora llevábamos medio año más de relación y estábamos más enamorados si es que eso puede ser posible. Me recostó en la cama y empezó a besarme tiernamente, desabroché su camisa poco a poco después de que él dejara el saco en el suelo y empezara a repasar mi figura con sus apasionadas manos provocándome esas extrañas palpitaciones en el vientre. Me soltó el cabello que llevaba ligeramente recogido por pasadores. Le quité la camisa recorriendo su espalda y brazos antes de tomar con ambas manos su rostro para besarlo con más intensidad.  
- Nunca voy a dejar de amarte – me juró.  
- Ni yo – le dije viéndolo a los ojos para después volvernos a besar.  
Por el costado empezó a desabrochar el vestido que me había comprado especialmente para esa noche.  
- Me encantó este – se refería al vestido.  
- Eso esperaba – dije ayudándolo a quitármelo para quedar parcialmente desnuda.  
Sus labios recorrieron mi cuello haciéndome gemir de placer cuando lo sabía sobre mí.  
Cerré mi puño debido al placer que me inundaba mientras él me hacía tocar las estrellas y grité su nombre un par de veces sin poder evitarlo.  
Mi respiración de hacía entrecortada, mordí mi labio, mordí los de él, era poder llegar al cielo en una habitación…  
_  
- Tienes que dejar de pensar en él – me dije casi a gritos – te dejo, se fue…


	2. Algo inesperado

**°°¡Algo inesperado!°°**

No pude dormir, apenas cerraba los ojos y los recuerdos llegaban a mi mente. Durante años luché contra la idea de volver a recordar, por fin lo había logrado, por fin ya no me importaba todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos y ahora, cuando de pronto él aparecía en mi vida de nuevo todo se derrumbaba, el trabajo de años, la fortaleza que tenía, ya nada existía.  
Al verlo me volvían a temblar las piernas cual loca enamorada adolescente, mi corazón saltaba de alegría, me ponía los nervios de punta, la piel se me crispaba, mis cuerpo rogaba estar con él una vez más. Tal pareciera que no hubiera aprendido de la última vez.

_Ya llevaba casi un mes sin que mi periodo llegara, estaba que no me aguantaba ni yo misma, mi mamá me había visto rara desde que llegó de su último viaje pero yo no soltaba palabra, ¿Qué le decía? Ella sabía de mi relación con Edward pero nada más, lo que se imaginara era su problema y siempre lo pensé así pero si le decía mis suposiciones sólo le iba a confirmar aquello que ella sólo llegaba a pensar pero que jamás hablamos.__  
__- Niña… te buscan – la voz de Lupita me distrajo.__  
__- ¿Quién?__  
__- Angela niña, está en la sala__  
__- Dile que bajo en un minuto – le pedí__  
__Era lunes por la tarde, Angela me había invitado a tomar un café pero por mi falta de atención apenas y logré decirle sí, tal vez hubiera sido mejor que no lo hiciera, no tenía ganas y mucho menos humor.__  
__Me levanté de la cama, me arreglé un poco el cabello y después bajé a la sala__  
__- ¿Nos vamos?__  
__- No tengo muchas ganas Angela__  
__- No me importa, habíamos quedado ¿Recuerdas?__  
__- Angela… - traté de hablar pero ella no me hizo caso__  
__- Lupita ¿Traes su cosas por favor? – Le pidió a mi nana que estaba en las escaleras, ella asintió pero ni siquiera me preguntó__  
__- Lupita trabaja para mí no para ti__  
__- Niña realmente creo que debes salir, haz estado muy alejada últimamente__  
__- ¿No piensas sermonearme o sí? – alcé la voz. Yo jamás le alzaba la voz a Lupita__  
__- Lo siento niña – se disculpó cuando era yo quien debí pedir disculpas__  
__- No, Lupita… perdóname tú a mi… - dije avergonzada acercándome para abrazarla, ella no tenía más familia que nosotros, y más que una nana o una sirvienta era como mi segunda madre – ¿Angy? ¿Puedes tú subir por mis cosas? – le pedí a una de las sirvientas__  
__Angy asintió y casi al momento me trajo mi bolso, Angela y yo salimos de inmediato.__  
__Fuimos en su carro pero ambas muy calladas, mi nerviosismo se delataba cuando pasaba mi mano por mi cabello haciéndolo para atrás y Angela, siendo mi amiga desde hace años, lo notó pero tampoco dijo nada.__  
__Llegamos al café y ordenamos para seguir igualmente calladas, ella fue quien rompió el silencio antes de que el mesero llegara con nuestra orden__  
__- Lupita no es la única que te nota rara ¿Qué te pasa?__  
__- Nada – mentí__  
__- Claro, me supuse que dirías eso – se quedó callada nuevamente pero solo por un rato - ¿No me piensas decir entonces?__  
__- No hay nada que decir, no me pasa nada__  
__- ¿No me tienes confianza? – Y ahí entraba el chantaje – pensé que éramos amigas__  
__- Lo somos pero no me pasa nada, ya te lo dije__  
__- ¿Has hablado con Edward últimamente?__  
__- Si__  
__- Mentira – acusó__  
__- ¿De qué hablas? Claro que he hablado con él, hoy estuvimos juntos – expliqué__  
__- Pues lo que él me platicó fue diferente, dice que desde hace semanas no haces más que evitarlo, y yo no te vi hoy con él.__  
__- ¿Así que ahora eres su confidente? – estaba irritable, ¿Sería otro síntoma?__  
__- No, pero teme que estés enferma, ambos lo tememos – fue honesta__  
__- ¿Enferma? ¿Enferma de qué?__  
__- Últimamente estas muy pálida, casi no comes, todo te da ascos…__  
__- Mentira – dije interrumpiéndola sin querer seguir escuchando los síntomas que padecía__  
__- ¿No estarás en una de esas ondas de anorexia o bulimia verdad Bella?__  
__- ¡Claro que no! – dije al momento que el mesero llegaba y me vio un poco raro, seguramente había escuchado las suposiciones de Angela__  
__- ¿Entonces? Incluso te has mareado, tú misma me lo dijiste__  
__Los hechos sólo apuntaban a eso… ¡Dios que iba a hacer!__  
__- Bella realmente estas muy rara, si hoy estamos hablando es porque me preocupo por ti y porque Edward me lo pidió – no contesté – teme que estés enojada con él o algo por el estilo, no le contestas el teléfono, no le hablas, no lo recibes en tu casa y asegura que lo evitas hasta el punto de que ha llegado a pensar que… ya no lo quieres – tragué saliva pero no respondí, Angela se asustó - ¿Ya no lo quieres? – Casi me gritó__  
__- No digas tonterías, claro que lo quiero – dije sin levantar la vista__  
__- ¿Entonces qué te pasa? ¿Por qué ese modo de actuar? ¿Estás en tus días? - dijo esto último casi en susurro__  
__- Eso precisamente… - dije casi para mi interrumpiéndome por el miedo.__  
__- ¿Es eso entonces? – Dijo y casi escuché cierta compasión__  
__- Es que… eso precisamente… es lo que me falta – fui sincera pero por su gesto de "¿Qué?" supe que no me había entendido – Angela… hace casi un mes que no me baja__  
__- ¡Qué! – Exclamó - ¿No estarás…? – No pudo terminar la pregunta__  
__- Eso es lo que temo… ¿Y si sí? Edward será el que me deje de querer – empecé a llorar__  
__- ¿No se los has dicho?__  
__- Si se lo hubiera dicho no nos hablaríamos pero porque él estaría enojado no por que pensara que ya no lo quiero__  
__- Pero tienes que decírselo, vamos a hablar con él__  
__- ¿Ahorita? – me asusté__  
__- Pues si__  
__- No, ¿Estás loca? ¿Te imaginas lo que va a hacer? Me odiará__  
__- ¿A ti? ¿Por qué? Eres su novia, el niño no nada más es tuyo, él colaboró ¿O no?__  
__- Fue mi culpa__  
__- Perdón pero hasta el día de hoy no he sabido de una forma de embarazarse sola – me dijo irónica__  
__- No entiendes – dije aún preocupada – No me quise cuidar__  
__- ¿Entonces esto del embarazo fue planeado? – Dijo confundida__  
__- ¡No! – Expliqué – es que desde la primera vez le pedí a Edward que no usáramos nada__  
__- ¿Cómo? ¿Entonces?__  
__- ¿Has escuchado el método del ritmo? – Pregunté__  
__- Pero dicen que no es muy efectivo__  
__- Nos funcionó por medio año – dije sin interés__  
__- Hay Bella – me tomó de las manos – Pero igual la responsabilidad es de los dos__  
__Lo decía tan fácil… pero no me atrevía a decírselo a Edward, estoy segura de que me odiaría, con esto arruinaba su vida.__  
__- ¿No pensarás… abortarlo verdad? – Me preguntó asustada__  
__- ¡No, claro que no! – contesté.__  
__Y no pensaba hacerlo, era mi hijo después de todo, mío y de Edward…__  
__- ¿Entonces vas a hablar con él?__  
__- Sí – dije sin mucho convencimiento___

_Pero al otro día, a pesar de que casi obligada por Angela lo fui a buscar, no pude decirle nada y me fui casi corriendo dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, desconcertado.__  
__Era Marzo, faltaban sólo tres meses para terminar el año, si mis cuentas eran correctas y tenía sólo un mes de embarazo entonces para cuando acabáramos apenas y se me notaría__  
__- Tienes que decirle – me alcanzó Angela a la salida__  
__- No Angela, no puedo… - me fui sin hacerle caso__  
__Cuando llegué a mi casa Lupita estaba esperándome con la comida preparada__  
__- ¿Vas a comer niña?__  
__- No Lupita ¿Y mis papas?__  
__- Salieron de viaje, otra junta de negocios, parece que van a tardar fuera__  
__- Ojalá – dije sin muchas ganas y subir a mi recamara__  
__No hice nada, ni tarea ni nada y me tumbé en la cama por horas, vi como empezaba a atardecer cuando sonó mi teléfono, era Edward, dejé que sonara una y mil veces sin contestar__  
__- Estoy afuera de tu casa, sé que estas aquí, Julián me lo dijo, así que si no me contestas voy a entrar así tenga que burlar la guardia de Lupita ¿Entendiste?__  
__Seguí sin contestar a pesar de que el teléfono sonó cinco veces más. y fue hasta después que escuché a alguien en la puerta de mi recamara__  
__- ¿Me vas a abrir o tengo que tirar la puerta? – Era él__  
__- Vete – le pedí apenas con un hilo de voz__  
__- ¿Qué te pasa?__  
__- Nada, vete__  
__- Sólo quiero hablar contigo__  
__- Mañana, vete__  
__- Bella no puedes seguir así, tienes más de dos semanas sin hablarme__  
__- Déjame__  
__- ¿Ya no me quieres? – me quedé callada ¿Cómo preguntaba eso? - ¿Bella?__  
__- Déjame Edward__  
__- ¿Eso quieres? – Me gritó desde detrás de la puerta__  
__- Sí – contesté apenas para que me escuchara y lo escuché bajar las escaleras antes de ponerme a llorar.__  
__Me sentía muy mal. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?___

_No fui a la escuela los dos días siguientes, no podía, las fuerzas ya ni me daban para levantarme y a pesar de que Angela fue a verme no la quise recibir. Lupita me hizo comer a la fuerza y también ir a la escuela con la amenaza de avisarles a mis padres.__  
__- Bella – me gritó Edward cuando era hora libre y apresuré el paso - ¡Isabella!__  
__- Te dije que me dejaras – le respondí sin verlo a los ojos y me retuvo con dulzura por el brazo__  
__- Si lo quieres de verdad dímelo de frente – me pidió dándome la vuelta__  
__- No puedo – solté empezando a sollozar__  
__- ¿Qué te pasa princesa? – Me dijo levantando mi rostro mojado por las lágrimas – Te amo y me duele mucho esta ausencia a la que me obligas… Te extraño – se acercó para besarme__  
__- Estoy embarazada - dije con sus labios a punto de tocar los míos__  
__- ¿Qué?..._


	3. Antes de la Tormenta

°°¡Antes de la tormenta!°°  
Las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas una tras otra, recordar sólo me traía un gran dolor en el pecho.  
- Niña, niña – me levantó Lupita - ¿No te fuiste a la cama?  
- No Lupita, pero ya voy, no te preocupes – contesté somnolienta  
Eran como las seis de la mañana y subí a trompicones las escaleras hasta mi cuarto.  
El fin de semana me la pasé ahí, tumbada en mi cama. Mike llamó un par de veces pero no le di importancia, Angela también pero no quise contestar. Sin embargo el lunes teníamos escuela y tuve que ir.  
Estuve ausente el día entero.  
- ¿O no? – Me habló Mike  
- ¿Qué?  
- No me has estado escuchando  
- Sí  
- ¿Qué dije?  
- Emm…  
- No me estabas escuchando  
- Lo siento… me perdí – me excusé  
- Me di cuenta – me besó pero apenas y le respondí ese beso  
- Mike – le sonreí alejándome  
- ¿Qué? Eres mi novia – me besó otra vez  
- Sí pero… Mike – me hice de nuevo para atrás  
- La señorita no quiere ¿Es que necesita pedírtelo un hombre para que te alejes? – Edward estaba detrás de mí y mi corazón se detuvo  
- ¿Y ese hombre… donde está? – Contestó Mike irónico  
- Aquí mismo – Sin que me lo esperara Edward le soltó un golpe a Mike y este, con la nariz sangrando se abalanzó contra él.  
- ¡Mike! – Traté de pararlos - ¡Mike! – Pero seguían golpeándose - ¡Edward! Por favor  
Las personas se empezaban a amontonar alrededor viendo a los dos chicos con moretones en la cara y sangrando de la nariz y del labio.  
- Chicos, chicos – por suerte los amigos de Edward llegaron, Eric iba al frente – Basta – los separaron.  
Como fieras ellos se alejaron a jalones de los demás. Me alejé del lugar casi corriendo, no tenía por qué estar enredada en este tipo de payasadas.  
Me subí al carro y me fui a mi casa, a Lupita se le hizo raro verme tan temprano pero por cómo iba supongo que ni quiso acercarse. Me encerré en mi cuarto toda la tarde y no contesté el teléfono cuando me habló Mike. Bajé a comer cerca de las seis de la tarde.  
Estaba sola, Lupita hacía sus quehaceres sin hablar y todos los demás tenían cosas que atender.  
Escuché que sonaba el timbre y cómo Lupita iba a abrir  
- Joven… – seguramente era Mike – No creo que la niña quiera recibirlo  
- Déjalo pasar Lupita – le grité desde el comedor y me levanté para recibir a mi novio  
- Hola – pero no era Mike  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Niña… - mi nana estaba detrás de Edward  
- Vete Lupita – le pedí y nos dejó solos  
- ¿Cómo estás? – me preguntó  
- Bien hasta que llegaste ¿Qué quieres? Creí que había quedado claro que no quería volver a verte  
- No quiero que estés enojada conmigo, por favor – me pidió viéndome a los ojos pero me di la vuelta  
- ¿Cómo querías que estuviera? ¿O es que ya se te olvidó todo lo que me hiciste? – No respondió y me volteé para encararlo, agachaba la mirada - ¿Eh? ¡Dime cómo se te olvido para que lo olvide yo también! – Le exigí  
- Entiéndeme, si me dejaras explicarte  
- ¿Explicarme qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¿Por qué dejaste de quererme? – Gritaba cada vez más fuerte  
- Jamás dejé de quererte… - su respuesta me dejó helada ¿Cómo se le ocurría decirme eso? – Nunca, ni un minuto, te he amado siempre y te amaré hasta que las fuerzas me abandonen por completo…  
- ¡Cállate! – Le grité – No vuelvas a decir eso, ni se te ocurra ¿Me entendiste?  
- Pero es la verdad…  
- ¿Y por eso te fuiste? ¿Por eso dejaste que me muriera de tristeza? – Empecé a llorar – Porque me dejaste ¿O lo olvidas? Abandonaste lo nuestro como si no fuera nada, no te importó que me doliera tu frialdad, tu ausencia, tus desplantes. No te importó lo mucho que lloré y sufrí por causa tuya  
- Sufrimos los dos  
- Que chistoso, yo jamás te vi sufrir – reproché – ¿O fue que Tanya te consoló muy bien?  
- No podía estar contigo, me recordaba… todo lo que pasamos y…  
- Yo te necesitaba, te necesité mucho – confesé – Y no estuviste…  
- Bella – me abrazó  
- Nunca estuviste  
- Lo siento – casi puedo jurar que lloraba, lloraba igual que yo ¿Será que realmente le dolía todo esto?  
- ¡Con eso no arreglas nada! – Le grité alejándome de él – Un lo siento no cambia las cosas ni me quita el dolor que sentí durante meses ¡Lárgate!  
- ¿No podemos hablar?  
- ¡No! No quiero… vete  
- Por favor Bella  
- ¡Que te vayas! – Le gritaba - ¡Lárgate de mi cas…!  
- ¿Bella? – la vista se me nublaba, las fuerzas me fallaban - ¿Bella? – me desmayé

Sentí la caricia de una mano conocida sobre mi mejilla  
- Bella – un suspiro de alivio me despertó por completo – Que bueno que despertaste – me besó la frente  
- ¿Todavía estas aquí? – Dije fría volteando la cara  
- No podía irme contigo así  
- Puedo cuidarme sola – dije igual de seria  
- Lo sé chica independiente pero me preocupé – sonrió de esa manera que antes creía mía, de esa que me gustaba tanto.  
- Pues no tenías por qué – el corazón me daba un vuelco  
- Claro que sí… te amo  
- No me digas eso – le pedí  
- Es la verdad… te amo Bella  
- Edward – le dije con las lágrimas a punto de brotar. Me consoló con ambas manos sujetando mi cara y acercándose a mis labios… a punto de besarme…  
- Te amo… - me repitió y sentí su aliento, lo saboreé  
Su beso era justo como lo recordaba, dulce, apasionado, intenso, tierno. Mis sentidos se perdieron como siempre cuando estaba con él. Reclamé sus labios como en otros tiempos lo hice y como lo hubiera hecho si el pasado hubiera sido diferente.  
Y nuestro beso se intensificó conforme avanzaba, me hizo ver de nuevo las estrellas.  
La puerta estaba cerrada, empezaba a hacerse de noche, los años habían pasado pero el amor que sentía era el mismo. Lo hice quedar sobre mí sintiendo su cuerpo sobre el mío y ocupándome de acariciar su espalda mientras sus manos recorrían mis costados.  
- Niña – tocó la puerta Lupita y Edward y yo nos separamos de inmediato con una media sonrisa cómplice – Que bueno que despertaste ¿Quieres algo?  
- Sí, que acompañes al joven… ya se iba – dije tranquila sonriendo al ver el rostro confundido de Edward  
- Cuando quiera – le dijo Lupita amablemente a Edward  
- Sí… pero ya vamos a hablar de esto – me sonrió y antes de salir, cuando Lupita ya estaba afuera, se volvió para decirme – Te amo  
Sonreí por el gusto de saberlo y mi sonrisa se transformó en la verdadera felicidad que hace tanto no sentía… pero no podía olvidarlo, él me había hecho daño, mucho daño.

_- ¿Estás embarazada? – No lo dijo enojado, sino todo lo contrario, parecía feliz y a punto de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos - ¡Estas embarazada!__  
__- Shhh – le pedí y pareció comprender el por qué__  
__- Te amo – me cargó para darme vueltas__  
__- ¿No estás enojado?__  
__- ¿Enojado? ¡Claro que no amor! Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo – realmente parecía feliz - ¿Cuánto llevas? Calculo que como… - empezó a hacer cuentas__  
__- Mes y medio – dije - eso creo, no estoy segura__  
__- ¿Cómo? ¿No has ido a un médico?__  
__- No, la verdad son sólo suposiciones, no me he hecho pruebas… nada – confesé__  
__- ¿Entonces?__  
__- No me ha bajado__  
__- Oh – sonrió con una de esas sonrisas traviesas que me gustaban tanto__  
__- Pensé que ibas a enojarte__  
__- ¿Por qué habría de enojarme? ¿Por qué te embaracé? – Lo dijo orgulloso__  
__- Nos cambiará la vida__  
__- Voy a amar ese cambio – me sonrió de nuevo y tomó mi rostro para besarme – Ya me estaba asustando – confesó – Pensé que era otra cosa por lo que estabas ausente ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?__  
__- Tenía miedo de que me dejaras__  
__- Jamás voy a dejarte – me abrazó__  
__- ¿Me lo juras?__  
__- Te lo juro__  
__Bien podríamos decir que fueron los días más hermosos de mi vida, planeamos todo, nos casaríamos en cuanto cumpliera los 18, ya hasta planeábamos el nombre del bebé, si era niña se llamaría Renesmeé y si era niño EJ. Sentíamos que se nos salía en corazón de alegría. Angela estaba muy contenta con la noticia y como obviamente no le ocultaba nada a Eric y nosotros le dimos permiso ambos se ofrecieron como testigos de nuestra boda, de verdad que éramos felices.__  
__El hermano de Edward, Emmett, se enteró por casualidad mientras platicábamos en su casa acerca de los planes de boda, no nos dijo nada, pero si nos pidió que lo pensáramos bien, aunque claro, después de que se enteró que iba a ser tío no pudo más que felicitarnos y unirse a nuestra felicidad.__  
__- Tienen que decírselo a tus papas Bella y también a los míos, seguramente pondrán el grito en el cielo – dijo preocupado Emmett__  
__- ¿Por qué? Nos amamos, nuestros papas lo saben, lo que pasó pues… pasó y ya. Como hombre hay que responder ¿O no? – Edward era positivo, pero yo no estaba del todo segura__  
__Mis papas si pondrían el grito en el cielo, por mucho que supieran de nuestra relación tenía apenas 17 años ¿Qué era lo que iban a decirnos?__  
_  
- ¿Qué pasó? – Angela me estaba interrogando, lo hizo toda la mañana, parecía no callarse – Esa sonrisita tuya te delata y la sonrisa de Edward también, a poco crees que no vi las miraditas que se echan desde hoy en la mañana que llegó a "visitar a sus amigos" – claro que no se creía ese cuento, pero menos convincente era cada que nos mirábamos y sonreíamos cómplices  
- No pasó nada ¿Qué iba a pasar?  
- Pues no sé, por eso te pregunto, anda dime  
- ¿Bella? – Era Edward - ¿Podemos hablar?  
- No veo de qué  
- Creo que sabes muy bien de qué, ¿O perdiste la memoria y no te acuerdas de lo que pasó ayer?  
- Ah, entonces sí pasó algo – dijo Angela antes de irse mirándome como si me reprochara que no se lo contara y me enseñó la lengua  
- ¿Y? – Pregunté caminando hacia mi carro  
- ¿Qué pasó ayer?  
- No sé, ¿Qué pasó de qué?  
- ¿Así que no te acuerdas?  
- No – dije muy tranquila como si de verdad no hubiera pasado nada  
- ¿Ah no? – Me tomó por la cintura y me acercó a él a punto de besarme  
- Creo que empiezo a acordarme – dije acercándome a sus labios  
- ¿Bella? – Mike sin embargo se me había olvidado por completo  
- Hola – le sonreí sin muchas ganas  
- Hola – me dijo severo abrazándome y sé que miraba a Edward de una manera severa porque Edward lo miraba igual  
- ¿Entonces… salimos al rato? – Preguntó Edward como si Mike no estuviera ahí  
- Pues… - no sabía qué responder, a Mike todavía le quedaba un severo golpe en la cara y Edward me preguntaba si saldríamos ¿Quería hacerlo enojar? ¿Estaba loco?  
- No puede, tiene una cita conmigo  
- No te pregunté a ti ¿O sí? – dijo con sorna y malicia Edward sin voltearlo a ver  
- Pero le preguntaste a mi novia – odie ese "mi", tampoco era de su propiedad y él lo recalcó así.  
- ¿Tu novia? ¿Sabes quién soy yo? – Esta vez sí lo miró a los ojos, estaba retador, como a punto de contarlo todo  
- Sí – la respuesta de Mike me sorprendió ¿Sabía quién era él? Yo jamás lo había mencionado, mi pasado era asunto cerrado y Mike estuvo de acuerdo, no hablábamos de lo que pasé antes de él y mucho menos de por quién estaba como estaba cuando lo conocí  
- ¿Sí? – Pregunté confundida  
- Eres Edward Cullen ¿Miento? El ex novio de Bella  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Le pregunté enojada  
- Hay cosas de las que te enteras – me dijo serio  
- ¿Y tú de qué te enteraste? – reclamé saber  
- Algunas cuantas cosas – no dijo nada en concreto  
- ¿Y no me lo habías dicho?  
- Tú no querías hablar del tema – lo sentí como una acusación  
- ¿Y fuiste a preguntar por otra parte? – Me separé de él - ¿Cómo crees que me hace sentir eso?  
- Me enteré por casualidad, no le pregunté nada a nadie – ahora parecía arrepentido  
- ¿Y de qué más te enteraste por casualidad? – pero esa pregunta lo dejó mudo, era obvio de qué se había enterado, lo sabía todo y yo sin saberlo - ¿Sabes qué? Nos vemos - dije dirigiéndome a mi auto sin despedirme de ninguno y con un gran dolor en el pecho, Mike lo sabía, sabía de mi pasado y no me dijo nada  
- ¿Bella? – me alcanzó Mike  
- No tengo ganas de pelear… por favor – le pedí de la mejor manera que pude  
- No quería ser indiscreto, tus motivos habrás tenido para no contármelo, siento…  
- Por favor Mike, no tengo ganas de hablar  
- Déjala – Edward estaba ahí para ayudarme, aunque con él tampoco tenía ganas de hablar  
Subí al auto y arranqué, no quería ir a mi casa, quería estar sola, pensar un momento…


	4. La gota que derramó el vaso

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia que hice con tanto cariño para ustedes!

**

* * *

°°¡La gota que derramó el vaso!°°**

_Los días seguían transcurriendo, faltaban sólo dos días para que mis padres regresaran de su viaje y entonces les diríamos todo __  
__- Podríamos vivir en mi departamento hasta conseguir una casa amplia ¿Te parece? __  
__- ¿Y para qué? El departamento es amplio __  
__- Sí pero no termina de ser un departamento, mis hijos necesitan un espacio amplio para jugar_

_ - ¿Tus hijos? ¿En plural? __  
__- ¿No piensas dejarme con ganas de los otros siete que quiero verdad? – Hizo puchero __  
__- Primero tenemos este y después hablamos ¿Te parece? – Le di un beso corto en los labios __  
__- No, es más, si se pudiera en este momento me apuraba para hacer los demás – me tomó por la cintura y me besó de nuevo _

_Eran ya finales de marzo cuando el sueño llegó a su fin, lo recuerdo muy bien. __  
__Mis papas llegaban esa tarde, había citado a Edward a comer con nosotros, mi papá decía que me escuchaba más contenta y mi mamá se limitaba a sonreírme pues mi sonrisa la contagiaba. Me estaba bañando cuando de repente… sangré. __  
__Me asusté tanto, en lo primero que pensé es que algo andaba mal. Me enredé una toalla y salí gritando el nombre de mi nana __  
__- ¡Lupita! ¡Lupita! – gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos __  
__La pobre subió corriendo, agitada y todo entró en mi recamara __  
__- ¿Qué pasa niña? ¿Por qué gritas? __  
__Pero no tuve que contestar, vio lo que pasaba al momento, en el piso había sangre, mucha sangre. __  
__Lupita era la única mayor a la que le habíamos dicho de mí "embarazo", al principio casi nos cuelga a los dos pero en el fondo sabía que estaba contenta __  
__- Niña, Dios mío ¿Qué hacemos? __  
__- Háblale a Edward nana, háblale – gritaba desesperada __  
__No sé cuánto tiempo pasó después de eso, las cosas parecían ir en cámara lenta, la cabeza me daba vueltas, tenía ganas de desmayarme. Después de hablarle a Edward, Lupita me ayudó a vestir para que cuando él llegó saliéramos corriendo para el primer hospital particular que se nos ocurrió. __  
__Julián se quedó muy preocupado, como todos los criados al vernos salir tan apresuradamente. Lupita ni dio explicaciones y subió en la parte trasera del carro conmigo. Yo seguía sangrando y sangrando, el vientre me dolía horrores __  
__- Edward – repetía __  
__- Estoy aquí princesa, todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes – me repetía __  
__Llegamos al hospital en menos de quince minutos y de inmediato Edward buscó al médico de confianza de su familia, un señor alto, canoso, con expresión que denotaba compasión. Recuerdo tanto ese rostro. __  
__- Doc, mi novia, ayúdela __  
__- ¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa hijo? __  
__- Está embarazada, tendrá cerca de los dos meses pero no deja de sangrar – le explicaba mientras me llevaban a observación. __  
__Hoy día incluso pasar por ese hospital me da miedo, me angustia y me causa mucho dolor, un par de veces he llorado, el recuerdo me agobia. __  
__Dos horas en observación y ni una sola respuesta, las enfermeras pasaban pero ni me veían a los ojos ¿Qué había pasado? El sangrado se había ido pero los dolores en el vientre aún persistían __  
__- Hola princesa – se acercó a mi Edward después de media hora más de espera __  
__- ¿Te han dicho algo? ¿Y nuestro bebe? – Pregunté nerviosa, algo malo pasaba, lo presentía __  
__- No hay bebé, nena – me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos __  
__- ¿Cómo que no hay bebé? ¿Qué le pasó? – Empecé a gritar pero él no respondía - ¡Respóndeme Edward! __  
__- Tranquila, te hará daño, el doctor me explicó que… no estuviste realmente embarazada __  
__- ¿Cómo que no? – Empecé a llorar sin darme cuenta __  
__- Tenías una… enfermedad, algo de tus óvulos que te producía los mismos síntomas que si estuvieras embarazada – en sus ojos se veía el dolor que esa noticia le provocaba __  
__- ¡Mentira! Estaba embarazada, lo sentí __  
__- No dije que no princesa, pero según entendí fue más como psicológico __  
__- ¿Embarazo psicológico? ¿Estás de broma? – le grité sintiendo que cada parte de mi se rompía. __  
__- Bella… - me pidió pero no lo dejé acercarse __  
__- Vete – le pedí pero no me hizo caso - ¡Vete! – le ordené llorando por mi dolor interno. __  
__Edward salió de la habitación con la cabeza gacha, yo me estaba muriendo. No estaba embarazada, mis nauseas, mis mareos, todo había sido una simple ilusión, la más hermosa ilusión que ahora sólo dejaba dolor en mi corazón. __  
__No vi pasar las horas, no me di cuenta de las enfermeras que pasaban a revisar mi suero, o tal vez era que no las quería ver, no quería ver sus rostros compasivos y sintiendo lastima por mí. __  
__Lupita entró al cabo de un tiempo para ayudar a vestirme pero no dijimos palabra, ella no sabía que decir y yo no quería hablar, mis lágrimas seguían saliendo una tras otra y al encontrarme nuevamente a Edward sólo volví la mirada, no quería verlo, no podía. Subí a su auto, en la parte trasera, había sangre, lloré más todavía y al alejarme de aquél hospital sentí que una parte de mi se quedó en él, esperando el nacimiento de mi inexistente bebé. _

_Cuando llegué a casa mis padres por suerte no habían llegado, tal vez su vuelo se retrasó, pero eso no me importaba, subí a mi recamara, ya estaba limpia de todo rastro de sangre, me metí a la ducha nuevamente y ahí estuve por largas horas, mis dedos se arrugaron, el agua empezó a enfriarse al cabo de un rato pero más fría que mi interior no podía estar. Lloré amargamente, sollocé y grité. Casi me quedo dormida dentro del baño, pero Lupita llegó y casi a rastras me sacó. La escuché hablar con alguien antes de que tocara mi puerta pero no me importó. Mis padres ya estaban en casa, se sorprendieron porque no bajara a saludarlos pero mi nana me excusó diciendo que me había quedado dormida esperándolos. __  
__La comida que tenía preparada para darles la noticia no la probé, se enfrió igual que se enfrió mi corazón, como se enfriaron mis sueños e ilusiones. _

_No asistí a la escuela por varios días, mis padres se preocuparon mucho cuando no salí de la cama por mucho que ellos insistieron, me dio fiebre, no comía y lo poco que me obligaban a llevarme a la boca lo devolvía mi estómago. __  
__Llamaron al médico de la familia que me dio unos calmantes pero nada más. __  
__Me compuse físicamente gracias a los medicamentos que me recetó después, pero emocionalmente parecía más un zombi que una persona normal. Seguí sin asistir a la escuela, mis padres no protestaron pues me veían muy mal, no hablaba con ellos, no hablaba con nadie en realidad, no recibía visitas y pocas veces me dio por salir a caminar al patio, el jardín era amplio, me gustaba sentarme bajo uno de los árboles para pensar, pero en ese momento lo que menos quería hacer era eso, pensar sólo me traía recuerdos y los recuerdos me hacían llorar amargamente y casi nunca me dejaban conciliar el sueño. __  
__Varias noches mi madre llegó corriendo a verme cuando despertaba gritando, aunque incluso me daba miedo preguntar qué era lo que gritaba, era como una constante pesadilla la que vivía. __  
__Regresé a la escuela al cabo de un mes, casi estábamos a punto de empezar con los preparativos de la graduación pero a mi nada me llamaba la atención. Angela trató de hacerme regresar a la normalidad, pero ella no entendía mi dolor, nadie lo entendía, ni siquiera Edward que ahora disfrutaba de una maravillosa compañía… Tanya, la chica que andaba tras él desde mucho antes de que nos hiciéramos novios y luchó por él con uñas y dientes aún cuando ya lo sabía ajeno. "Bien por ella" pensé "Consiguió lo que quería" __  
__Ni siquiera eso me importaba, si Edward parecía ahora feliz era muy su vida y podía hacer con ella lo que le pareciese mejor, además yo sabía que en el fondo, el saber que no iba a ser padre le iba mucho mejor, su vida no estaba arruinada, ahora podría seguir con sus estudios, con sus romances, no estaba para nada atado a mí. __  
__Pasados los meses volví a sonreír, pero mi sonrisa no era la misma, ésta más bien parecía vacía, actuada, floja… Eric y Angela casi me obligan a salir y tratar de divertirme, parecía una muerta en literal, comía por comer pero sin saborear la comida, respiraba por respirar pero mis pulmones parecían no apreciar ese aire, caminaba por necesidad pero sin disfrutar, veía pero no observaba y mucho menos me deleitaba por las cosas simples de la vida como antes hacía, el trinar de un ave me parecía insípido, los días soleados eran iguales que los nublados para mi, si llovía, si había arco iris, no parecía distinta una cosa de la otra, en ese tiempo sólo el dormir me ayudaba, hubiera podido dormir por siempre, pues sólo dormida me sentía bien._


	5. De vuelta a la felicidad

_Lamento no haber puclicado antes, no fue culpa mía, algo le pasaba a la pagina que no me permitía publicar, pero en fin, ahora por eso publico dos capitulos el mismo día en recompenza por su paciencia... Sigo agradeciéndoles por leerme! Una y mil gracias!_

* * *

**°°¡De vuelta a la felicidad!°°**

_Era mayo, las festividades debido a la próxima graduación los mantenía ocupados a todos excepto claro, a mi.__  
__Resulta que un día, estando sentada en una de las gradas de la escuela, observando la movilidad de mis compañeros y de los profesores para preparar el patio donde sería nuestra ceremonia de clausura, vino a verme la persona que menos imaginé ver en esos momentos:__  
__- Hola Bella – me saludó como siempre que lo veía y se sentó a mi lado.__  
__- ¿Emmett? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté sorprendida pues desde lo que había pasado no lo había visto.__  
__- Vine a visitar, ya sabes, lo que es no tener nada que hacer – sonrió.__  
__Bajé la mirada sin prestarle atención y jugueteé con mi celular, no hablamos por un buen rato, pero si soy sincera, estar con alguien que no intentaba hacerte hablar sino que simplemente estaba ahí y ya, era algo que necesitaba en ese momento y agradecí que fuera él.__  
__- ¿Y tus papas? – Me preguntó como si nada__  
__- Viajando, por negocios – mi respuesta fue corta, pero no necesitaba hablar más.__  
__Y era verdad, después de un mes de estar conmigo, mis padres no podían dejar de lado sus negocios por siempre, y volvieron a sus vidas cotidianas, otra cosa que agradecí pues odiaba verlos todo el día en casa y todavía más cuando se la pasaban preguntándome: ¿Qué tal te sientes? Pregunta que al parecer todo mundo traía en la punta de la lengua cuando me veían. Emmett fue el primero en meses que no me preguntó eso en lugar de saludarme.__  
__- Angela parece atareada – se burló de mi amiga, quién, en medio del patio, cargaba unas sillas de aquí para allá.__  
__- Supongo, esto de la graduación los trae así desde hace semanas – comenté sin ganas.__  
__- Recuerdo que yo estaba igual cuando salí de Preparatoria – sonrió con los recuerdos__  
__- Pero tú eras el presidente de alumnos__  
__- Sí, pero eso no tuvo nada que ver, lo importante era disfrutar aquello como alumno y no como su representante.__  
__- Extraño las fiestas que hacías – lo miré por primera vez a los ojos__  
__- ¿De verdad? Yo también, eran más divertidas que las que hacen hoy en día__  
__- Mucho más divertidas – contesté sonriendo de verdad por primera vez desde hace meses.__  
__- ¿Recuerdas aquella en la que los profesores desesperados por nuestra conducta nos acompañaron como chaperones y…?__  
__- ¿Y los recibimos en el salón con una piñata sobre ellos que estalló justo en sus cabezas? – Le pregunté divertida__  
__- Fue asqueroso, jamás quise preguntar el contenido de esa piñata – hizo gestos de asco__  
__- Parecía una mezcla licuada de la comida de la café – me reí y él también__  
__- ¿Te imaginas? Qué asco – nos reímos todavía más__  
__- Fue estupendo, después de eso los profesores jamás quisieron acompañarnos a una fiesta tuya otra vez – recordé__  
__- De lujo, extraño esos tiempos – suspiró__  
__- ¿No te agrada la universidad? – Pregunté confundida__  
__- Sí, pero nada como la secundaria y preparatoria, no había tantos mal intencionados que quieren pisotearte para quedar mejor ante los profesores__  
__- No, aquí lo que queremos es completamente lo contrario, así nos temen – me hice la valiente.__  
__- Sí, como esa vez que subimos al tercer piso ¿La recuerdas? – Hice memoria__  
__- Ah, sí, que les escupieron ¿No? – recordé sonriendo pero con cierto gesto de asco.__  
__- Jaja – se rió – Recuerdo sus caras de "¿Eso que fue?"__  
__- No quiero ni pensar en lo que hubiera pasado de haber sabido que era el mismísimo presidente de alumnos – me reí y el tembló un poco fingiendo escalofríos.__  
__- Hace rato pasé frente al profe calvo de matemáticas y te juro que vi miedo en sus ojos – empezamos a carcajearnos.__  
__Reímos tanto que el estómago empezó a dolerme y mis facciones se sentían tan relajadas que no pudieron contener sonreír sólo por hacerlo. Al lado de Emmett olvidé mi dolor, ese dolor que me venía matando durante meses.__  
__- No puedo creer que su fiesta de graduación vaya a ser en la escuela – me dijo decepcionado – Debería ser en un gran salón y sin profesores ni padres, así si podrían divertirse a gusto – añadió__  
__- No estoy muy enterada del asunto, pero si la presidenta de alumnos fuera la mitad de lo que fuiste tú ya se habría rebelado__  
__- Podríamos rebelarnos nosotros – levantó una ceja como si una idea malévola se le hubiera ocurrido__  
__- ¿Nosotros? – Me extrañé__  
__- Sí, hagamos nuestros propios planes – me sonrió y sentí de pronto que las fuerzas me venían con más intensidad__  
__- Podríamos organizar una fiesta el mismo día de la graduación y estaría genial que abandonáramos a los profes – se me ocurrió__  
__- Justo lo que estaba pensando__  
__- Pero no se podría, ellos terminarían por enterarse__  
__- ¡Claro que no! Son profesores, no se enteran de nada, yo puedo encargarme de la mayor parte de las cosas – propuso__  
__- Le diré a Angela, la idea le encantará porque a ella tampoco le gustaba la fiesta en la escuela que estaban preparando – me levanté de un salto__  
__- ¡Esa es mi Bella! – se levantó, me tomó de la mano y fuimos a contarle a Angela.__  
__Recuerdo que pareció sorprenderse por mi nueva actitud, yo estaba sorprendida, Emmett había podido hacer que olvidara todo por cinco minutos y esos cinco minutos parecieron haber servido para darme cuenta de que estaba perdiendo algo que me caracterizaba, mi alegría. Edward se había recuperado y yo también podría hacerlo, además mi graduación estaba a punto de llegar y yo no podía estar tan apática, estas eran mis últimas en la Preparatoria, después de esto sólo me quedarían los recuerdos, como a Emmett, y quería que esos recuerdos fueran felices.__  
__Los verdaderos planes empezaron a circular por toda la escuela, incluso les avisamos a los chicos tímidos, callados, solitarios y hasta a los chismosos, claro que a estos últimos los amenazamos con hacerles cosas realmente malas si hablaban, y no lo hicieron, no por miedo, sino porque era la primera vez que los invitaban a una fiesta. En el fondo sólo necesitaban amigos.__  
__Por ordenes de Emmett yo fui algo así como su secretaria particular, pasamos juntos tantas tardes y fines de semana que me sirvieron muchísimo más. Mis padres estaban emocionados con mi nueva actitud y Lupita ni qué decir, incluso volvía a darle un beso en la mejilla cuando regresaba de la escuela, algo que tenía tanto de no hacer que se me había olvidado.__  
__Reía hasta más no poder con Emmett, preparamos todo minuciosamente, el lugar sería un salón precioso con un enorme jardín donde organizaríamos tantos entretenimientos que nos faltarían horas en una noche. El sonido sería por parte de un amigo de Emmett que tenía su propio equipo de D.J y cuando algunos de mis compañeros se enteraron de esto propusieron tocar con sus propias bandas, me puse en contacto con ellos de inmediato. La presidenta de alumnos se sintió emocionada, no era una mala chica, lo que pasaba es que los directivos la controlaban un poco, pero esta fiesta acabaría con eso y ella fue la primera en ayudarnos con algo que nosotros por sí solos no hubiéramos podido: La diversión con los profesores. Y es que actuando a la perfección los convenció de poner cámaras para "seguridad" cuando en realidad estas cámaras estaban conectadas a un proyector en nuestro salón de fiestas y justo cuando llegaron vimos sus caras de "¿Dónde están todos?" y después lo mejor, pues a Emmett se le había ocurrido realizar su tan memorable hazaña otra vez y del techo del gimnasio les cayó tanta mezcla de esa misma cosa extraña que terminaron prácticamente nadando en ella.__  
__La fiesta quedó maravillosa, no me sentí más feliz porque fue imposible, quería a Emmett cuando era mi cuñado porque siempre fue muy amable, pero ahora sentía apreciarlo más por alejarme de mi mundo de tinieblas, se lo hice saber:__  
__- Gracias Emmett – le dije a mitad de la fiesta__  
__- ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?__  
__- Por lo que hiciste por mí.__  
__- Extrañaba a la Bella de antes – confesó__  
__Lo cierto es que a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos jamás hablamos de lo que me había ocurrido, él respetó eso sin necesidad de que yo se lo pidiera, pero ahora lo consideraba tan mi amigo que no pude evitar decirle lo que sentía__  
__- Pensé que jamás volvería a sonreír hasta aquél día en las gradas cuando llegaste a mi lado – confesé__  
__- No podría pasar eso jamás, tienes una hermosa sonrisa como para perderla – sonrió__  
__- Después de lo de… el bebé, pensé que todo había acabado, mis ilusiones se acabaron y de pronto la vida ya no parecía la misma__  
__- Lo imagino, deseaban ese bebé con todas sus fuerzas – apuntó__  
__- Yo lo deseaba, no tu hermano – protesté__  
__- Claro que sí, tú no sabes lo que fue estar en la misma casa con él como un sonámbulo durante semanas – parecía decir la verdad__  
__- A él le gustó la idea de que no estuviera embarazada, lo sé, su vida ya no cambiaría, él seguiría con su camino, un hijo le estorbaba igual que yo.__  
__- No digas eso Bella, mi hermano sofrió tanto como sufriste tú__  
__- No lo creo__  
__- ¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas tú directamente?__  
__- No he hablado con él desde hace mucho tiempo y no pienso hacerlo__  
__- Hazlo por mí, si realmente me quieres agradecer lo que hice por ti, eso es lo que te pido, que hables con él – lo dijo tan serio que no supe que contestar y preferí ir a buscar a Angela.__  
__Pero la idea de hablar con él no me dejó de rondar por la cabeza, ¿Hablar con él? ¿De qué? No quería recordar lo que pasamos, no quería escuchar lo poco que le importaba y lo enamorado que estaba ahora de Tanya.__  
__Estaba tan distraída pensando en eso que no podía disfrutar del todo la fiesta y para no arruinárselas a los demás, salí al jardín, queriendo refugiarme entre las flores y los árboles, a la luz de la luna.__  
__Un hombre estaba de pie, recargado sobre la pared, pocos metros más allá, fumaba un cigarro y por la forma en que lo hacía lo reconocí a él. ¿Qué hacía sólo? ¿Lo habría mandado Emmett? No, parecía que estuviera ahí desde antes que yo así que no lo pudo haber mandado Emmett para seguirme.__  
__Emmett, Emmett, Emmett… me había ayudado tanto, de alguna forma tenía que agradecerle y él deseaba que lo hiciera de esta forma. Me acerqué a Edward con la intención de saludarlo e irme, caminé despacio hasta él.__  
__- Hola – lo sorprendí__  
__- Bella – apagó su cigarro algo apenado, nunca le gustó que lo viera fumar, pero yo lo observé de vez en cuando, cuando él no estaba atento a mi mirada.__  
__- ¿Qué te parece la fiesta? – pregunté tratando de entablar una conversación resignada a mis impulsos por no alejarme de él.__  
__- Estupenda, Emmett y tú hicieron un trabajo excelente – dijo más rápido de lo que hablaba normalmente.__  
__- Bueno, hice lo que pude – acepté humildemente__  
__- Quedó de verdad muy bien, mucho mejor de lo que hubiera sido estar con los profesores y su baño de mezcla rara – reímos__  
__Me había olvidado de lo fácil que era reír con él, incluso más fácil de lo que era con Emmett.__  
__- ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo?__  
__- Pues si yo fuera ellos, tomando un baño de varias horas – reímos nuevamente.__  
__Una música suave empezó a sonar desde dentro del salón, pero donde estábamos se escuchaba perfectamente.__  
__- ¿Bailas conmigo? – me pidió ofreciéndome su mano y asentí tomándola.__  
__Ese choque eléctrico que no sentía desde hace mucho volvió a surgir de repente, como si jamás hubiera desaparecido de mi, sólo se hubiera ocultado muy bien o permanecido hibernando.__  
__Me tomó de la cintura y yo no pude contenerme para abrazarlo. Me envolvió en sus brazos mientras danzábamos meciéndonos un poco en medio de los árboles. Inundé mis pulmones de su aroma y sentí como si despertaran de ese letargo en el que habían permanecido por que ahora el aire que entraba a ellos ya no parecía quemar, sino todo lo contrario.__  
__- Te extraño – le confesé y besó mi cabeza__  
__- No tienes porqué, siempre estuve contigo – sentí como si esa afirmación fuera cierta, como si de verdad siempre hubiera estado cerca de mí.__  
__- Me duele – por primera vez hablaría abiertamente del tema con alguien, de mi experiencia real y de todo el dolor detallado, con él podía hacerlo, sentí que me entendería – Quería ese hijo Edward, lo deseaba. Había planeado tanto, casi lo veía en mis brazos, lo sentía en mi vientre, lo imaginé crecer al nuestro lado. Iríamos a recogerlo juntos a la escuela, tomados de la mano, seríamos la familia más feliz que se pudiera ver, otros niños envidiarían verlo salir y correr hacia mis brazos y después vernos alejarnos abrazados los tres – lloré entre sus brazos – Soñaba con mi vientre abultado, tu consintiendo mis antojos, yo feliz por eso, pero no era lo único, soñaba con otro vientre igual de grande, nos visualicé esperando a la hermanita de Alejandro, a Luz, nos visualicé con muchos hijos, en una casa grande como con la que soñábamos ¿La recuerdas? Nos vi a ti y a mí, tu llegabas del trabajo temprano, me besabas como saludo mientras los niños hacían la tarea, dormíamos juntos noche tras noche, abrazados como siempre quisimos, despertábamos con una sonrisa como siempre que dormimos juntos, me veía incluso como una viejecita en su mecedora tejiendo las chambritas de un nieto mientras tu leías el periódico junto a mí. Te veías tan guapo en mis sueños que supe que te amaría a pesar de mil años transcurridos – sonreí.__  
__- Y yo te amaré a ti, porque también yo lo vi, asistiendo a los partidos de Alejandro y las clases de ballet de Luz, construyéndoles una casa en el árbol como la que siempre quise, asistiendo a las juntas del colegio, viajando por el mundo los cuatro juntos…__  
__- Deseaba tanto ese bebé y el cambio que traería a nuestra vida – lo abracé aún más fuerte__  
__- Yo también princesa, me dolió tanto saber que no era cierto, me dolió ser yo quien te diera la noticia, me dolió escucharte llorar por horas en la regadera sin poder entrar a consolarte porque yo lloraba de la misma forma recargado en la puerta, sin poder gritar porque tus gritos eran también los míos, tratando de contener todo mi dolor sin poder hacerlo, me dolió saberte en casa, esperar a que te asomaras por la ventana y me vieras esperándote para abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que te amaba – confesó__  
__Así que no había sido mi imaginación, Lupita habló con alguien antes de que yo saliera de la ducha aquél espantoso día, y él no me había dejado sola, estuvo conmigo, tan cerca como había podido.__  
__- Te amo – le dije sin esperar más y besarlo.__  
__Extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias, sus abrazos, su voz, sus ojos clavados en mí, sus susurros en mi oído.__  
__No pudimos quedarnos para ver finalizar nuestra fiesta de graduación a pesar de que faltaba como media hora para terminar, subimos a su auto y llegamos a mi casa, tomados de la mano. Lupita estaba dormida así que nadie se dio cuenta, aparte de Julián, que pasamos la noche juntos.__  
__Fue como volver a despertar de un profundo sueño que no quería, disfruté en sus brazos nuevamente, disfruté despertar enredada en sábanas recostada sobre su pecho mientras sus dedos acariciaban mi brazo cariñosamente. Extrañaba todo eso.__  
__Su celular sonó como a eso de las siete, pero lo dejó sonar:__  
__- Contesta – le pedí – podría ser algo importante__  
__- ¿Más importante que tú? Lo dudo – besó mi cabeza mientras sus dedos entrelazados a los míos se rehusaban a separarse.__  
__La contestadora respondió a la llamada y pude escuchar el mensaje que dejaron:__  
__"Edward, no te pido que contestes pero por favor llama a mis papas en cuanto puedas – era Emmett – les he dicho que te quedaste en casa de Paco pero siguen haciendo preguntas así que no metas la pata cuando te pregunten" Reímos por el tono en la voz de Emmett, era un toque de histeria y alegría. Alegría por saber dónde estaba su hermano, histeria porque no sabía cómo explicarles eso a sus padres.__  
__- Creo que tendrás problemas – lo besé__  
__- No me importa con tal de haber despertado así – me besó también y sonreí.__  
__- Lupita no tardará en venir a preguntarme si quiero desayunar, deberías irte__  
__- Seguramente para este momento ya se debió haber dado cuenta del auto extraño que está aparcado en frente de la casa y habrá preguntado a Julián__  
__- Igual no deberías quedarte, tus papas se enojarán en serio – dije dando media vuelta en la cama y cerrando los ojos, tenía sueño aún.__  
__- Pídelo y me quedaré viviendo en tu armario si así lo quieres sólo para estar a tu lado y despertar así a diario – besó mi hombro y sonreí__  
__- ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?__  
__- Todo lo que sea capaz de vivir – bajó sus labios a mi espalda donde hacía dibujos con sus dedos.__  
__Sonreí nuevamente__  
__- Podría acostumbrarme a esto__  
__- Yo también – me dijo volteándome para que lo viera y me besó apasionadamente.__  
__Me reí sintiendo sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera._


	6. Cómo acabó todo

_Otra vez yo, espero que les este gustando la historia... este es el penúltimo capítulo_

* * *

**°°¡Como acabó todo!°°**

Sin quererlo, sin planearlo, llegué a ese lugar dónde Edward y yo solíamos pasar muchas tardes juntos observando ocultarse el sol. Era un paisaje precioso, el mirador más solitario de la ciudad y yo quería estar sola.  
Me senté en el toldo del auto abrazándome a mi misma pues hacía bastante frío y yo no llevaba suéter. Fue un largo recorrido de la escuela hasta ese lugar, eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el cómo acabó ese sueño de amor.

_Fue un verano fantástico, mis padres no regresaron como prometieron a causa de un negocio mal financiado y cada noche Edward se colaba hasta mi habitación para sólo dormir a mi lado. Mi cama ya olía a él, su hueco en la cama delataba su presencia mañana tras mañana. Lupita lo sabía pero me vio tan feliz que no dijo nada.__  
__Fue en ese verano cuando recibí la noticia de haber pasado el examen de admisión a la facultad de Drama, Edward decía que no habría otra chica más hermosa para esa carrera y que pronto me vería realizando películas que ganaran premios por su maravillosa actriz Bella Swan.__  
__Él recibió una carta donde le comunicaban que lo habían aceptado en una famosa escuela de Londres dedicada a la Música, yo sabía que esta era una gran oportunidad para él si quería ser ese gran pianista que siempre quiso, pero por más que intenté animarlo para que fuera, él no aceptó, "No pienso dejarte" – me prometió millones de veces.__  
__Sucedió que una semana antes de empezar clases nos enteramos de algo que revivió los fantasmas del pasado, el fantasma de nuestro hijo ciertamente perdido.__  
__- ¡Estoy embarazada! – llegó gritando de emoción una chica, amiga de ambos, que estaba feliz por su nueva vida creciendo dentro de ella.__  
__- ¿Embarazada? – Pregunté sintiendo una grieta en mi corazón__  
__- ¡Sí! Sam está feliz – añadió para nosotros dos.__  
__No sabía qué hacer, Emily, la chica embarazada, no supo nunca nada acerca de mi supuesto embarazo y por supuesto no entendía por qué palidecí al enterarme. Angela me vio preocupada y Eric decidió ayudarme llevándose a Emily con el pretexto de hablar con ella para no sé qué cosas.__  
__Mi mirada buscó la de Edward, pero no la encontró, él volteaba hacia el horizonte rechazando mi suplica de un abrazo cálido, y antes de que pudiera hablarle se alejó de pronto.__  
__No supe exactamente qué pasó, aquella noche él no llegó hasta mí, ni la que le siguió, no contestaba el celular, parecía evitarme cada que le buscaba. Pasó una semana y las cosas no mejoraban pero recuerdo la última noche de ese verano, cuando fui a buscarlo a su casa para que me explicara.__  
__Fue Jasper, su hermano menor, quién me recibió. Sus padres habían ido a visitar a una tía enferma en Monterrey y no estaban en casa, Emmett bajó mucho antes de que lo hiciera Edward sólo para llevarse a Jasper, como si presintiera lo que yo no me imaginaba.__  
__- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Me habló serio__  
__- No sabía que tuviera que pedir permiso para visitar a mi novio – respondí acercándome para besarlo pero él me rechazó.__  
__- Deberías irte, es noche – dijo serio__  
__- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Si no quieres hablarme dímelo de frente, no me evites – le pedí__  
__El sonido de un claxon en su puerta me distrajo. Edward fue hacia la puerta para abrirla.__  
__- Ahí están las maletas – dijo con tono frívolo al taxista__  
__- ¿Tus papas quieren más cosas? ¿Se irán por tanto tiempo a Monterrey? – pregunté confundía al ver las varias maletas a un lado de la puerta, no me había percatado de ellas hasta que Edward las señaló al taxista.__  
__- No son cosas de mis padres, son mías – dijo sin atisbo de duda o inseguridad.__  
__- ¿A dónde vas? – Quise saber__  
__- Londres, estudiaré en el Conservatorio de allá – y en su voz no noté ningún atisbo de sentimiento que no fuera la frivolidad.__  
__- Pensé que no querías ir__  
__- Cambié de opinión. Sería una estupidez quedarme – otra vez ese tono malvado__  
__- Pero… ¿No ibas a avisarme? ¿Te ibas a ir sin despedirte? – reproché__  
__Edward no respondió, evitó mi mirada como si observara detenidamente lo que hacía el taxista.__  
__- ¿Me escribirás? – Pregunté esperanzada, no quería pelear en nuestra noche de despedida__  
__- No lo sé, primero necesito instalarme allá – su sequedad en la voz me asustaba.__  
__- No puedo decirte que me alegra que te vayas, porque te extrañaré – dije con lágrimas en los ojos – Pero si me alegra que estudies lo que quieres__  
__- Gracias__  
__- ¿Vendrás en vacaciones decembrinas?__  
__- No lo sé Isabella, deja de hacer preguntas tontas ¿Quieres? – Me gritó__  
__- ¿Preguntas tontas? ¿Eso te parecen? ¿Te estoy diciendo que te voy a extrañar y me sales con que son tonterías? – Respondí enojada__  
__- Sí, lo son, nadie te dijo que vinieras, quería irme sin tener que volver a verte, eso era todo lo que quería – confesó__  
__- ¿Por qué?__  
__- ¿Te parece poco? Ya me imaginaba la escenita que me armarías__  
__- No son escenitas, estoy molesta porque no me dijiste que te ibas, eso es todo__  
__- No tengo porqué darte explicaciones de cada uno de mis actos – recalcó__  
__- Pero es que habías dicho que no te irías, que no querías separarte de mí – le recordé__  
__- Cambié de opinión – dijo tranquilo__  
__- ¿En cuánto a qué? ¿En cuanto a que quieres estudiar en Londres o en que no sabes si quieres separarte de mí? – No contestó al instante y aunque yo sabía la respuesta de eso quería que me la dijera él, quería escucharlo de sus propios labios - ¡Respóndeme!__  
__- ¡No lo sé! – Me gritó – Estoy confundido, lo mejor que puedo hacer es alejarme__  
__- Huyes – lo acusé – eso es lo que haces, huir__  
__- Dile como quieras, pero no quiero quedarme más tiempo junto a ti__  
__- ¿Por qué? – exigí saber aunque con tono dulce y más bien consumido por el nudo en mi garganta.__  
__- ¡Mírate! Sólo tienes que verte, te has vuelto controladora, manipuladora, ya no te quiero, eso es todo__  
__Lo decía como si fuera algo natural.__  
__- Yo te sigo amando – sollocé__  
__- Y empiezas de nuevo ¿Lo ves? Me recuerdas lo que vivimos y me haces sentir como si no lo pudiera dejar jamás, me asfixias Isabella – confesó antes de salir por la puerta. Lo alcancé y tomándolo del brazo lo hice que me mirara.__  
__- ¿Podemos hablar? – Le supliqué__  
__- No tengo tiempo – contestó con frialdad y no pude hablar más. Lo vi entrar en el taxi y alejarse de mi sin siquiera decirme adiós, que era lo que me merecía al menos._

_Empezaron las clases, pero regresé a mi estado zombi, no me agradaba nada y mi trabajo no era bueno, los comentarios de los amigos de Edward no ayudaban, siempre recordándomelo, preguntándome por él, haciéndome burla porque me había desaparecido con él el día de la graduación, lo cierto es que esos chicos me caían bien hasta antes de empezar ese nuevo ciclo escolar.__  
__No es que hubieran estudiado, igual que yo, arte dramático, pero las facultades estaban juntas, fue por esto que seguí conviviendo con la mayoría de mis compañeros de la Preparatoria. Angela estudiaba administración y Eric, el único de los amigos de Edward que no se unía a las burlas de los otros, entró a Medicina.__  
__Extrañaba a Edward, no comprendía su repentina actitud y mucho menos sus hirientes palabras antes de irse. Angela intentó ayudarme a pasar mejor el tiempo, me visitaba, salimos de compras, pero nada podía hacerme despertar de mi nuevo letargo.__  
__No fui la misma durante meses.__  
__Un buen día, de repente, los amigos de Edward dejaron de molestar, ya no preguntaban por él, ni me lo mencionaban siquiera, me saludaban cordialmente pero nada más, dejaron las burlas y los comentarios, no sé bien a ciencia cierta si eso ayudó o me hizo peor, y el punto era el mismo, ya no me lo recordaban, lo cual no sé si me gustaba o me causaba más dolor del normal.__  
__Un año entero pasó y no recibí noticias suyas, ni una carta, un correo, un mensaje, una llamada, nada. Según supe le habló a Eric un par de veces, a Angela se le escapó decírmelo una vez, pero a mí ya poco me importaba, él me había dejado, así sin pensar en lo que teníamos, para él yo no era nada, no había sido importante en su vida, pues bien, él tampoco lo era en la mía. Pronto ya no fui una zombi, sino una arpía, siempre andaba de malas, me enojaba fácilmente y desconfiaba del mundo entero. Pero tenía más fuerza, mi trabajo lo hacía tan bien que subí mis calificaciones y era la chica del momento, pisoteé a quienes se oponían a mí y perdí por esto, a los pocos amigos que no me abandonaron a causa de mi estado zombi, Angela y Eric eran los únicos que siguieron a mi lado, a pesar de que despreciaba sus consejos y positivismo por convencerme de que mi actitud no era la mejor. Yo lo sabía, no tenían porqué mencionarlo cada que me veían, era por esto que mi carácter variaba de pesado a la depresión, porque aunque lo negara, seguía extrañando a Edward y si estaba enojada todo el tiempo era sólo una coraza para que no se dieran cuenta de mi gran tristeza.__  
__Fue hasta ese año que conocí a Mike, o más bien él me conoció a mi pues yo ni sabía que él había llegado de intercambio de Guadalajara, estudiaba Relaciones Internacionales justo a dos facultades de la mía. Hubo un tiempo en el que me persiguió, otro en el que intentó hacerse mi amigo, pero no lo conseguía, lo rechacé más veces de las que pueda recordar, pero él no se rendía...__  
_  
- Me imaginé que estarías aquí – una voz me trajo al presente, era Edward  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Ya te lo dije, me imaginé que estabas aquí y quise venir a estar contigo.  
Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que ya se había ocultado el sol. Me limpié las lágrimas antes de voltear a verlo.  
- Demasiado tarde – reproché – Porque cuando te necesité no estuviste y ahora ya tengo a alguien que esté a mi lado  
- ¿Mike? – se burló – No juegues, ese es un idiota, ni siquiera sé cómo es que te fijaste en él  
- De la misma forma que me fije en ti  
- Yo por lo menos sé dar un buen golpe, no como él que pega como niña  
- No me importa qué tal pegue, no lo quiero para eso  
- Ni siquiera pienso preguntar para qué lo quieres  
- Bien, no creo que quieras escuchar detalles – me bajé del toldo del auto enojada  
- No, sabes qué, si quiero, cuéntame ¿Qué tal es estar con él?  
- Mucho mejor que estar contigo  
- ¿Ah sí? Dudo mucho que disfrutes más despertar a su lado que en mis brazos  
- Pues te equivocas, él es en muchos sentidos lo que no eres tú  
- ¿Cómo en cuáles? – retó  
- No me abandona ni dice que lo asfixio  
- Ni siquiera sabes por qué dije todo aquello, no me has dejado explicarte  
- Y ni quiero que lo hagas, no me interesa explicación alguna, bastante dijiste aquella noche  
- Te juro que lo hice por una razón más allá de mi mismo  
- No digas tonterías, jamás te hubiera pedido que te quedaras a mi lado sino querías, es más, te insistí para que fueras a estudiar a Londres, tú eras el que decías "Jamás voy a dejarte" ¿O lo olvidaste también?  
- Claro que no, pero si me quedaba…  
- No me importa  
- Déjame explicarte por favor Bella, te amo, no quiero perderte  
- Me perdiste en el momento que subiste al taxi sin siquiera decir adiós – subí a mi auto y lo encendí, él se paró frente al carro queriendo detenerme, volteé la vista, avanzaría de reversa…  
- Bella por favor, escúchame…  
Pero al momento de avanzar algo que no me esperaba pasó, y es que en lugar de retroceder avancé golpeando a Edward.  
- ¡Edward! – Grité y salí del auto, estaba tirado, quejándose - ¡Edward! – corrí hasta él para ayudarlo ¿Qué había hecho?  
Se quejaba, retorcía y hacía gestos de dolor  
- Edward lo siento, por favor, perdóname, te llevaré a un hospital, lo prometo, ayúdame a levantarte – le pedí pero él parecía no escuchar  
- Me duele – repetía  
- Lo sé, lo siento – lloraba de angustia, realmente lo había herido – pronto estarás bien, lo prometo, ayúdame  
Lo ayudé a levantarse, se abrazaba a sí mismo como si le dolieran las costillas, cojeaba un poco, abrí la puerta trasera de mi auto y le ayudé a entrar, pero antes de que pudiera salir del auto para entrar al lado del piloto él me tomó fuerte por la cintura, me recostó en él y me besó.  
Me separé al instante, lo observé desconcertada, pero él no dijo nada y volvió a besarme, nada le dolía, sólo había actuado el muy ladino.  
Volví a separarme y lo abofeteé, pero en lugar de dejarme me besó a la fuerza. Opuse resistencia, pero lo cierto era que entre sus brazos me sentía tan bien que no pude resistir a mover mis labios al ritmo de los suyos.  
Los choques eléctricos aparecieron otra vez, me inundaban el alma, nunca había sentido eso al besar a Mike, sólo con Edward podía volar, sólo con Edward me sentía bien.  
Nos besamos largo rato, no supe cuánto exactamente, el tiempo era lo de menos. Sus labios dejaron los míos y empezaron a besar mi cuello, parecía otra vez la chica de 17 años enamorada de su príncipe de 18.  
Y ahí, en el mirador, en mi auto, me entregué nuevamente a él, toqué las estrellas más de lo que recordaba haberlas tocado nunca. Me repitió te amo miles de veces, y las creí, porque en su voz no había atisbo de mentira.

- Jamás creí que un lugar tan pequeño pudiera servir tan bien – mencioné entre sus brazos, acariciándolos con las yemas de los dedos.  
- No creí que volviera a sentirme así, como el adolescente de 18 que creció a tu lado – sonrió  
Entristecí por un momento, ya no éramos aquellos chicos, habíamos pasado por demasiado para dejar de serlo, yo había sufrido mucho y ahora estaba en brazos de aquél que me había herido y sin embargo nunca supe dejar de amar.  
- Tengo que explicarte las cosas Bella  
- No quiero oírlas, ni siquiera creo que esto debiera estar pasando – me incorporé  
- Escúchame, por favor – se levantó y me abrazó por los hombros, la noche había caído, las estrellas brillaban más ahí que en la ciudad  
- ¿Para qué? ¿Qué pretextos me dirás?  
- Me sentí terrible por decirte todo aquello pero tuve que hacerlo, tuve que irme  
- ¿Quién te corría de mi lado?  
- Tu dolor Bella, después de que Emily llegara a contarnos su espectacular noticia observé en tu mirada que el recuerdo de ese sueño que tuvimos, de ese bebé que esperábamos, no se iría al menos que me fuera yo, que lo olvidaras todo. Pensé que si te decía todas aquellas cosas horribles podrías olvidarlo más fácilmente, te recuperarías, harías tu vida con un chico que te hiciera totalmente feliz y con el cual no tuvieras recuerdos tristes.  
- Pues te equivocaste, porque mi dolor fue todavía mayor al no tenerte a mi lado  
- Lo sé, y lo siento, estando en Londres Eric me contó varias veces lo que los chicos te decían, hablé con cada uno de ellos para que te dejaran en paz, para que no te recordaran que yo existía pensando que así podrías sobrellevarlo mejor…  
- No funcionó Edward, te extrañaba, no fui yo durante meses, cuando Mike llegó pensé que sería feliz pero apareciste nuevamente tú.  
- Mike, Mike… no sabes cuánto llegué a odiar a ese tipo sin siquiera conocerlo, aborrecía el sólo nombre, cuando Jacob me contó de él no pude evitar mis deseos de que jamás hubiera aparecido en tu vida y se lo hice ver, me temo que fui yo, sin querer, quién hizo que Mike se enterara de tu pasado, pues por lo que me contó Eric, los chicos lo amenazaron para que te dejara contándole nuestro pasado.  
- ¿Así que fue eso?  
- Sí, lamento haberte causado tanto daño, quería que dejaras de sufrir y fue todo lo contrario  
- ¿Por qué regresaste?  
- Porque no pude olvidarte, y aunque me repetía una y mil veces que estar contigo te haría más daño por todos los recuerdos que teníamos juntos, no pude convencerme a mí mismo de que era lo mejor. Llámame egoísta pero te quería conmigo, quería realizar ese sueño que tuvimos, por eso regresé.  
- Edward – me volteé para besarlo, para aspirar su aroma que tanto extrañaba – te amo, no he podido olvidarte, yo tampoco pude a pesar de lo que sufrí, entiendo tus explicaciones, entiendo lo que querías y no te culpo, ya ni siquiera puedo hacer eso, porque también entiendo tus razones para abandonarme y decirme aquello, no te lo agradezco porque aunque no fueran esas tus intenciones, hiciste un buen trabajo al herirme, sin embargo a pesar de que te amo con todo mi corazón no puedo olvidar, y tienes razón, estar juntos sólo provoca que el recuerdo me hiera todavía más, por eso no puedo estar a tu lado, lo siento.  
Edward pareció entenderme muy bien, besó mi frente por última vez, se vistió y salió del auto.  
- Te amo, y siempre te amaré, no importan los años que pasen. No quiero que sufras, no podría soportarlo y si nuestro amor es el causante de ese sufrimiento ya ni siquiera lucharé por ti – me dijo por último y se alejó de mi, creí perderlo, pero no podía hacer nada, el recuerdo me dañaba, realmente me dolía en el alma, esto era lo mejor.

Ahora sabía sus razones, ahora sabía qué es lo que había pasado y por esto mismo tampoco podía seguir con Mike, porque no lo quería, porque era injusto para los dos lo que estaba haciendo y él no lo merecía.  
Aceptó mis razones mejor de lo que me imaginé, me dio un beso antes de marcharse, pediría su cambio nuevamente para Guadalajara, ahora sí me había quedado sola de verdad.  
Las graduaciones pasaron, mis padres llegaron para estar conmigo, amaba a mis padres porque siempre estaban cuando más los necesitaba y se iban justo a tiempo para dejarme pensar en qué era lo mejor para mí. Un mes pasó, supe por Eric que Edward se iría terminando vacaciones, regresaría a Londres donde le habían ofrecido una gran oportunidad para tocar piano que le beneficiaría mucho.  
- Sé que te extrañará – me dijo como compadeciéndonos  
- Seguramente extrañará más a Tanya – dije con desprecio recordando lo bien que se la había pasado con ella  
- ¿A Tanya? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?  
- Pues que se divertía tanto con ella que seguramente…  
- Bella… Angela me dijo que pensaste que Tanya y Edward tuvieron algo que ver pero… estas equivocada, él jamás te hubiera hecho eso, Tanya lo perseguía pero él la rechazaba cada que se le insinuaba  
- Lo dices por sacar cara por tu amigo  
- Te juro que no, él nunca le hizo caso, es más, mejor Riley, uno de nuestros amigos, se decidió por ella – comentó  
- ¿En serio? Ya me preguntaba qué había sido de ese tal Riley – sonreí  
Edward no me había engañado.  
- Y te preguntarás por Edward dentro de unos años si no le dices lo que sientes  
- Tú que sabes lo que siento yo – me levanté enojada  
- Lo que se ven tu mirada, Edward ser irá…  
- Me alegro por él – dije sin sonreír antes de alejarme de los sermones de Eric  
Pero más que sentirme bien por él, me sentí mal por mí, estaba dejando ir el amor, estaba abandonando mis sueños. Las vacaciones no terminarían pronto, apenas era julio y me quedaba un mes más para saber a lo que iba a dedicarme, tenía pensado empezar a trabajar en septiembre, ese siempre fue el plan, solo que no esperaba la noticia que recibí la semana anterior a finalizar agosto.  
- ¡Felicidades Bella! – me dijo el doctor cuando me dio los resultados de mis laboratorios.  
Tenía casi dos meses de síntomas de anemia y en realidad comía tan poco que Lupita me obligó a hacerme esos estudios, odiaba los hospitales pero acepté que me consultara el mismo médico que me atendió aquél día horrible que llegué a ese mismo hospital sangrando para dejar mis sueños enterrados en él.  
Era irónica la vida, pues el hospital, de cierta manera, me regresó aquello que me había quitado cuatro años atrás, la ilusión de un bebé.


	7. El futuro no espera

_Último Capítulo... Muchas Gracias por leerme y no dejen de entrar a mi pequeño espacio porque pronto pueden llegar nuevas historias... espero que más pronto de lo que tengo planeado... Mañana... Epílogo de ésta historia..._

* * *

**°°¡El futuro no espera!°°**

- Pasajeros del vuelo 236 con destino a Londres – avisaron dos veces desde la cabina.  
Ese era mi vuelo, regresaba a Londres, por fin podía alejare realmente de aquí, ella sería feliz, lo esperaba con el corazón, se lo merecía.  
- Buen viaje hermano - Emmett fue a despedirme, él y su novia, Rosalie, se abrazaban cuando volteé a verlo.  
- Gracias, cuídense mucho – les sonreí y avancé hacia mi avión.  
Mis pasos se hacían flojos, como si ni siquiera mis pies quisieran dejarme ir y alejarme de ella.  
Subí al avión seguido de muchas personas más. La aeromoza estaba de pie frente a la entrada.  
- ¿Un periódico señor? – me ofreció y lo tomé más por no ser grosero que porque lo quisiera leer. Asentí y fui en busca de mi asiento, el lugar del lado de la ventanilla ya estaba ocupado así que me senté en el asiento del pasillo, la persona que me acompañaría en este viaje de vuelta a mi solitaria y penosa vida estaba dormida, cubierta por una manta hasta la cabeza, donde sólo sobresalía una gorra blanca con franjas verdes, bien por él, iba a disfrutar soñando de este crudo viaje.  
El avión empezó a despegar y las turbulencias se sintieron levemente, no odiaba volar pero este viaje en especial, parecía torturarme, igual que lo había hecho el que realicé cuatro años atrás.  
Sentí el periódico entre mis manos y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer lo desdoblé, un sobre cayó de él y lo levanté, eran unos laboratorios, busqué a la aeromoza que me había entregado el periódico para dárselo pero no la encontré, tal vez si revisaba el nombre pudiera decirle a otra señorita que se los entregara.  
Me quedé mudo cuando leí el nombre que estaba impreso en el sobre "Isabella Swan" ¿Qué hacían unos estudios de Bella en el avión? Abrí el sobre sin contener mi curiosidad y ahí, recalcado con marcador, estaba la respuesta a unos estudios en particular  
"Embarazo… positivo" ¿Embarazada? ¿Bella estaba embarazada?  
Quise hacer detener el avión para regresar a su lado, quise tomar el lugar del piloto y poner marchar atrás, poder abrazarla, besarla... Un hijo, ¡Tendríamos un hijo!  
Una carta salió del sobre, la abrí con rapidez.

_"Si has visto los resultados sabrás que nuestro sueño se ha vuelto una realidad, esta vez no sólo son especulaciones, el doctor me ha dicho "Felicidades, estas esperando un hijo" No cabía de la alegría en mí misma, ¡Estamos esperando un bebé!  
No te puedo pedir que abandones tu sueño, no por el mío, tú tienes una vida, un trabajo en Londres y sé que serás muy feliz porque te lo mereces, sólo quería que supieras que yo estaré siempre agradecida con esta segunda oportunidad, estando al lado de un pedacito tuyo y mío, producto del amor que nos demostramos en el mirador aquella tarde que te prometí amarte siempre, todo será maravilloso…  
Un beso  
Bella"_

- Señorita, señorita – le hablé a la aeromoza del periódico  
- ¿Si joven?  
- ¿Quién le ha dado esta carta?  
- Una muchacha en el aeropuerto – sonrió - ¿Pasa algo? Me ha dicho que se la diera a usted  
- ¿Podríamos regresar? Necesito hablar con ella  
- Me temo que eso es imposible joven, el vuelo ya va directo a Londres  
- Pero es que necesito…  
- La señorita que me entregó ese sobre me pidió que si usted pedía regresar, le entregara este recado – y me extendió un papel con su letra

"_No eres tan loco como para secuestrar el avión y regresar a México ¿O sí? De todos modos si estás leyendo esto es porque quieres estar al lado mío y de nuestro bebe y no quiero que cometas una locura tan grande como la de raptar el avión.  
Una vez dijiste que te podrías acostumbrar a despertar conmigo cada mañana, haz que ese mañana sea ahora… desea con todas tus fuerzas que este a tu lado y el viento me lo hará saber…" _

¿Mañana? Eran las diez de la noche, llegaríamos a Londres hasta el día siguiente, cerca de las cinco, ella no podría estar conmigo para despertar a mi lado.  
- ¿Y? ¿Lo deseará? – interrumpió mis pensamientos la aeromoza  
Cerré los ojos, claro que lo deseaba.  
- No, no así, tiene que gritarlo o el viento no podrá llevarle sus susurro a Bella - ¿Qué tanto sabía esta chica?  
- Deseo que estés a mi lado para despertar mañana – pedí  
- No es por nada pero Bella me pidió que le recalcara que tiene que gritarlo – recalcó la última palabra  
- ¡Deseo que estés a mi lado para despertar mañana! – Dije con más énfasis  
- Más fuerte, pareciera como si lo pidieras de mala gana  
- ¡Bella! – Grité despertando a varios de los pasajeros que me vieron con cara de loco - ¡Bella! Por favor, quiero que estés conmigo para despertar mañana – terminé  
- Y todos los días de tu vida – una voz por detrás de mi me hizo sonreír, era ella.  
Me sonreía y parecía la chica más linda del mundo, su cabello castaño caía hasta sus hombros, la manta y gorra que antes la cubrían estaban sobre el suelo. No era un chico, era ella quien me acompañaba de vuelta a Londres, una vida que ahora pintaba mejor.  
- Bella – la abracé agradeciendo tenerla a mi lado… tenerlos a mi lado.  
- No iba a dejar que vinieras sin mí, esta vez no te escaparás tan fácilmente – me sonrió  
- Ni yo dejaré que me dejes marchar – la besé y pude escuchar como los demás pasajeros aplaudían nuestro enlace.  
Seríamos felices, nuestro sueño se había cumplido…


	8. Epílogo

_Muchas gracias de verdad por leerme, visitenme pronto, espero publicar más historias y comenten mucho!_

* * *

**°°¡Epílogo!°°**

Tropecé dos veces con las misma piedra, y tal vez hicieron falta esas dos veces para comprender que la piedra no es mala, sino parte de mi vida, de mi destino, obstáculos que te pone el amor pero al fin superables.

Hoy Edward y yo tenemos dos pequeños niños maravillosos: EJ y Renesmeé, esperamos uno más y no puedo ser más feliz. Vivimos en Londres, donde él se ha vuelto un reconocido concertista y yo trabajo en uno que otro papel de alguna telenovela, la verdad es que estoy más dedicada a mis hijos, mi casa u mi marido.

Pronto regresaremos a México y eso me hace aún más dichosa, extraño a Lupita, a mis padres, a Angela y a Eric, en fin, a todos mis amigos.

Así que... ¿Por qué no mejor levantar esa piedra en lugar de patearla y encontrártela después metros más adelante? ¿Por qué no mejor guardarla contigo y aceptarla como parte del destino en lugar de querer alejarla?

Mi piedra esta aquí, conmigo, en forma de corazón, y se ha convertido en un delicioso dulce que puedo disfrutar de ahora en adelante…


End file.
